


The Russian Undertaking

by cissathebookworm



Series: The Allen Twin Trilogy [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are Twins, Bratva, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oops?, So I added some characters that I didn't think I ever would, but i added it because i do mention torture, but there isn't any actual scenes of non-con, mentions of torture, no actual scenes of graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissathebookworm/pseuds/cissathebookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at Dalton to repeat their junior year, twins Barry and Sebastian stumble upon an old plot that not only involves them, Richard Smythe, and Henry Allen, but also one of Iris' friends. Chasing down old leads and discovering the whole Russian undertaking, the twins grow closer as old ties are broken and new ones are forged. Join Barry and Sebastian through a wild year of secrets and half-truths that might just kill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Quiet Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is the sequel to Perfect Lies and I really hope you all like it! I know this chapter is short, but it's really just getting you into the swing of how this story is going to go! 
> 
> So sit back and prepare to wonder what the hell am I thinking with this story! :D

Summer passes easily in the West/Allen/Smythe household, surprisingly quiet after Barry was released from the hospital into Joe’s care. Barry easily regains his strength after the lightning strike and soon the twins are practicing lacrosse in the backyard while Iris and her friends alternate between gossiping and watching the twins and playing intense pick up games of basketball on the small concrete pad Joe had installed a couple summers back for the girls. 

 

“Gonna try out for the basketball team?” Barry asks Iris during one of the two group’s mutual gossip breaks, days before the twins were due back to Dalton.

 

Iris shrugs, “I don’t know. I might, but it depends on whether or not I get nominated as class president.” 

 

“Why can’t you do both?” Barry raises an eyebrow, “You’re amazing at time management.” 

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian interjects, “unlike Barry.” 

 

“Shut up.” Barry mutters, jabbing a snickering Sebastian in the ribs. 

 

Iris’ eyes light up at the thought, “I just might. Might forget to eat every now and again, but I think I just might.” 

 

“Honey, you’ll be amazing.” Elizabeth compliments Iris, causing the four other girls to nod in agreement. 

 

“Yeah, you get ‘em guuurl!” One of the other girls, Sarah, crows gleefully, “I wish I could be as amazing as you.”

 

Iris smiles at her friend, “Oh, but you  _ are _ !” 

 

“Don’t sell yourself short, Sar.” Elizabeth sternly tells the other girl. 

 

Sarah nods, “I’ll try and remember that.” 

 

“You better.” A fair-haired, baby blue eyed, bespectacled girl snaps her fingers in Sarah’s face, “Or you’ll have Mama Emma after you!” 

 

The group laughs helplessly at Emma’s snap. “Oh, you’re too cute!” Sarah coos. 

 

Emma flushes, “Oh hush.” 

 

Sarah mimes zipping her lips shut as everyone else laughs at the pair. Sebastian’s phone starts to ring, shushing the girls from their giggling. “Ooh, who’s that?” Elizabeth prods. 

Sebastian shrugs as he looks at his phone, “Blocked caller. Hello?” 

 

The girls watch in interest while Barry simply rolls his eyes and pulls out a criminal science textbook from where he stashed it under the patio table. Sebastian’s face goes through a series of expressions, many unreadable to the girls. “No. I am not he and I would rather you not call this number any more.” Sebastian decisively snaps his phone shut after he said this. 

 

“Who was that?” Iris asks. 

 

“Someone claiming to be the head of some Russian sounding organization and they’re looking for the man who wanted me to call him father.” Sebastian describes Richard with distaste, not even able to say his name. 

 

Before the girls could respond, Barry’s cell starts to ring. Barry looks at it in shock, not used to having anyone but family call. Hesitantly he picks up the phone and mutters, “It’s a blocked caller.” 

 

“Don’t answer it.” Elizabeth warns. “You don’t want to open that can of worms.” 

 

“But what if it’s important?” Barry asks, Sarah nodding in agreement. 

 

“Then they could call back with a phone number that’s not blocked.” Elizabeth sharply counters. 

 

Iris and Sebastian give Elizabeth strange looks, “Is there something you’re not telling us?” Sebastian prods. 

 

Elizabeth gives the boy a frosty look, “Nothing to say but  _ don’t pick up that call _ !” 

 

“Well if you can’t tell us why he shouldn’t…” Sarah starts. 

 

“It’s probably just a prank call, probably just Nick or Jeff being stupid.” Barry shrugs as he says this, “Hello?”

 

Barry’s face spans a range of emotions, mirroring Sebastian from only moments before. “I think you have the wrong number, sir.” 

 

“Well?” Iris demands as soon as Barry hangs up. 

 

“They said that they were a part of a Russian organization that knew my father, Henry, and that Richard Smythe was in cahoots with this group to kidnap Sebastian from his family.” Barry numbly answers, face rather pale. 

 

“What?” Sebastian snaps. 

Barry shudders, “They weren’t making much sense. They kept interjecting every other sentence with a tirade of Russian. I think I’m going to go lie down for a bit.” Barry faintly mutters before leaving the group, thick textbook in hand. 

 

Sebastian gives Barry a minute or two before giving a lame excuse and following his brother up to their room, leaving the girls behind to continue their gossiping and basketball.

 


	2. Back to Dalton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrrryyyyy for taking so long, but my muse was super unenthusiastic to write this chapter! I hope that it's kinda worth the wait? I'll try to be better and update sooner, but no big promises besides that I will finish this story!

_ Sebastian gives Barry a minute or two before giving a lame excuse and following his brother up to their room, leaving the girls behind to continue their gossiping and basketball. _

 

“What do you think this all means?” Sebastian questions as he enters their shared bedroom. 

 

“I don’t know.” Barry answers, voice muffled by his pillow. “But it’s creepy.” 

 

Sebastian snorts, “You can say that again.” 

 

“They’re creepy.” Barry grumpily mutters. 

 

Sebastian shoves his brother over a few inches and plops down onto Barry’s bed. “Well, hopefully if we just ignore it then they’ll lose interest and it’ll go away.” 

 

“Famous last words.” 

 

“You got any other bright idea?” 

 

“No.” Barry mulishly replies. “Besides changing our phone numbers.” 

 

“If they’re part of a mob they’re going to find out our phone numbers even if we change them.” Sebastian sensibly points out. 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, “I hate when you’re right.” 

 

“I know.” Sebastian smugly responds, snuggling even deeper onto Barry’s bed. “So you ready to start our junior year again?” 

 

Barry laughs, “Well it can’t be any worse than last year was.” 

 

“Only you would be able to get struck by lightning, that is true.” Sebastian laughs along with Barry, “But like you said earlier, those are famous last words.” 

 

“Oh shut up!” Barry pushes his brother, “Like  _ you _ said, if we ignore it, it’ll all go away.” 

 

“I guess we can hope.” 

 

Barry shrugs, “Well it’s not like there’s really enough to take to the police.” 

 

“C’mon!” Sebastian suddenly sits up and nudges his brother, “Let’s go get something to eat, I’m starving!” 

 

Barry smiles and goes along with his brother’s antics, “ _ But _ only if I get to choose where we’re going out to for lunch.” 

 

“Well you drive a  _ hard _ bargain, Mr. Allen.” Sebastian sternly replies, “But I guess I’ll let it pass...this time.” 

 

The rest of the summer passes quietly, no sign of the mysterious blocked caller and no strange person appearing on Joe’s doorstep. Iris starts school a day before the twins are due back to Dalton and Joe has to practically shove her out the door the day that they pack up to drive to Westerville. “But what if they need help with packing!” Iris protests, delaying her departure from the house. 

 

Joe sends his daughter a stern look, “I took the morning off so I’m sure I can see them on their way.” 

 

“But-!” 

 

“No buts, young lady! You’re going to school and that’s final.” 

 

“Fine.” Iris grumbles before defiantly giving the twins both lingering hugs before darting out of the door, a sour look sent her father’s way. 

 

Sebastian smirks at the girl’s retreating back, earning him a smack from his brother. “Don’t laugh at other’s misfortune.” Barry scolds.

 

“I’ll remember that when you’re laughing at Thad or Nick struggling over their homework.” 

 

“Homework will help them in the long run and I think I’m allowed to laugh a little at the frantic looks on their faces.” Barry sniffily replies. 

 

“Hypocrite.” 

 

“I know you are but what am I?” Barry asks before darting back up the stairs to their room. 

 

“You little-” 

 

“Language.” Joe cuts Sebastian’s words off, a smirk playing on his lips. 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, mutters ‘whatever,’ and heads up the stairs after Barry to start hauling their things downstairs to pack into the car. All too soon, for Joe at least, the twins have everything stowed away in the car and are on their way towards Dalton, breakfast bagels in hand. “Don’t do anything crazy, alright boy?” Joe sternly tells them. 

Sebastian gives Joe a mock salute, “You got it!” 

 

“I’ll look after him.” Barry promises, earning a scandalized look from Sebastian. Barry and Joe share a laugh at Sebastian’s expense, causing the other twin to let out a small grin. 

 

“Alright you chuckleheads…” Sebastian rolls his eyes and slowly backs out of the driveway. 

 

Joe waves once more at the twins, earning eager waves in reply, and then heads back into the house to finish his coffee and head off to the CCPD. As soon as they hit the interstate a few minutes later, Sebastian turns on the radio and the twins spend a couple minutes squabbling over the station. Eventually Barry wins and they listen to top classic rock hits for the first hour or so. Sebastian eventually gets tired of listening to AC/DC and Led Zeppelin, forcing Barry to switch over to a pop station. 

 

“I mean your taste isn’t horrible…” Sebastian mutters as he switches the station. 

 

Barry raises an eyebrow, “But it isn’t great?” Barry laughs, “At least you didn’t choose to play showtunes.” 

 

“You’re lucky that I’m thinking of you.” 

 

“Was that a threat?” 

 

“Do you want it to be?” Sebastian asks in playful manner. 

 

Barry giggles and shakes his head, “Nah, we can listen to Katy Perry and Adele, they’re not so bad.” 

 

“Katy Perry is a goddess and you need to accept that.” Sebastian tells his brother in mock-offense. “How dare you offend the queen?” 

 

“I thought Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, Beyonce,  _ and  _ Demi Lovato were your queen?” Barry asks. 

 

Sebastian sniffs, “It depends on the moment, okay?” 

 

“Whatever dork!” Barry laughs before pulling out a forensic science book and ignoring his brother and his pop music for the rest of the trip, save for the time it took them to eat a quick fast food meal. 

 

“Ah, home sweet home.” Sebastian sighs as they pull up the Dalton drive. “It’s good to be back with the boys.” 

“You won’t be saying that after a couple of burping contests in the cafeteria.” Barry laughs. 

 

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” 

 

“Yeah,” Barry fondly replies, “I do.” 

 

The twins haul their bags onto their shoulders and make their way to the receptionist desk for their schedules. “Oh and the twin terrors return.” The secretary gently teases, “Give me just a second to rummage up your schedules and dorm assignments.” A few seconds later both boys are presented with their rather identical looking schedules and another sheet of paper detailing who they were doomed to bunk with for the year. 

 

“Who’d you get?” Sebastian demands. 

 

Barry stares at his page in disbelief, “I got you.” 

 

“What?” Sebastian looks at his paper and raises an eyebrow, “How did we get each other? Isn’t that against some type of rule or something?” 

 

The secretary hides a snort behind a small laugh, “The dorm assignments are randomly assigned by a computer, so this happening again is completely by accident. You’ll room with each other unless administration gets complaints.” 

 

The twins shrug and head out of the office after giving the secretary a hearty thank-you. “What are the odds?” Barry laughs. 

 

“Well I guess I’m already used to your smelly feet and it’d be a shame to submit anyone else to them.” 

 

“Hey!” Barry protests, “ _ You’re _ worse than I am!”

 

“Well it’s a good thing that you’re already used to me.” 

 

“Sadly.” Barry mutters just loud enough to elicit a scandalized look out of his brother. 

 

Sebastian grumbles, “I hate you.” 

 

“You love me.” Barry counters, a cheeky grin on his face. 

 

“ _ The twwwwwiiiiiinnssssssss _ !” A sudden screech causes the twins to jump a foot in the air. The two are ambushed from behind, a mass of limbs and screeching entangles them into a massive bear hug. 

“My booooys!” Another voice crows before they too latched themselves onto the heap, causing the group to topple over onto the ground. 

 

Everyone laughs as they roll around on the ground, messing up their uniforms and almost clocking each other with their elbows. This is the scene that Thad walks onto a few seconds later. “Are you guys having an orgy without me?” He sternly asks. 

 

Barry turns bright red, Nick and Jeff grow scandalized, and Sebastian smirks, “You disappointed we didn’t invite you?” 

 

“Seb!” Barry hisses in embarrassment. 

 

Nick snickers and pats Jeff’s cheek, “Jeff’s not really the sharing type, even if they  _ are _ super mega hot twins.” 

 

Jeff smacks his boyfriend in the face, an innocent grin on his face, “Oops, sorry, my arm slipped.” 

 

“Whatever.” Nick mutters as he rubs at the bruise growing on his nose.  “So who are you guys rooming with? I got some lame freshman, someone called Cisco Ramon.” 

 

Thad rolls his eyes at their antics, “I got a junior that I've never heard of before.” 

 

“Lame.” Jeff mutters, causing his boyfriend to snicker. “So have you guys heard that Oliver Queen is coming to Dalton this year? I've heard he's be a mega douche.” 

 

“He’s not so bad really.” Sebastian supplies, “I’ve met him a couple times at social events that  _ he _ forced me to attend. His sister is the cool one though.” 

  
“I’ll be sure to tell her that.” A random voice calls from behind the gossiping group. 


	3. The Dawn of Oliver Queen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse returned finally and she is a strange mistress because this chapter is not at all what I thought it was going to be....Well, I hope you enjoy at any rate. By that way: I just want to point out that if you do review and ask questions about future plot points or suggestions, I am inclined to listen to your advice and often times I will totally give away parts of what I’m thinking for the future. So if nothing else I encourage you to read other people’s comments if you want a heads up for what might be coming in future chapters. :D 
> 
> Also sorry this one is shorter than usual. The ending was just too perfect of a chance to not end it right there.

_ “I’ll be sure to tell her that.” A random voice calls from behind the gossiping group.  _

 

The group quickly turns around to find Oliver Queen himself staring at them in amusement. “Hey Ollie!” Sebastian smiles at his friend, “This is my twin: Barry.” 

 

Barry shyly nods at Oliver, blushing when Oliver gives him a small smile. “Nice to meet you Barry.” 

 

Barry blushes even deeper at the way the other boy pronounces his name, all silky smooth and completely dangerous. “Didn’t know you were going here. And where’s your shadow?” Sebastian saves his brother from death by blushing. 

 

Oliver rolls his eyes, “Tommy’s back home in Starling, his dad didn’t think it would be a good idea to send him here if I’m going to Dalton.” 

 

“And why are you?” Jeff butts in, curiosity winner over common courtesy. 

 

“And you are?” Oliver raises a single eyebrow as he takes in the other boy. 

 

“Jeff.” 

 

“Ah.” Oliver replies before ignoring him to talk to the twins, “Dad thought that Dalton could curb my partying.” 

 

“They are rather good at that.” Sebastian admits, “I think that’s part of the reason Richard sent me here.” 

 

“Why do you call your father-”

 

“He’s not my father.” Sebastian horsley retorts. Clearing his voice, Sebastian continues, “He’s the man that stole me when I was a baby. I’m sure you heard about him going to jail in the news.” 

 

Oliver leaves the matter be and instead turns a charming grin onto Barry, “I was wondering if you’d like to show me around the campus, since I’m new here and all?” 

 

Barry blushes again, wondering if a person could die by blushing too much. Sebastian knocks into Barry, causing him to quickly reply, ‘yes,’ earning him a large grin from the other boy. “I just need to put my things awa-” 

 

“Hey, what are twins for? We’re dorming together so I can put it away with my things, you’ll just owe me.” 

 

“Thanks Seb!” Barry chirps before leading a grinning Oliver down the hall, opposite of the group. “So do you like sports?” 

 

The group misses Oliver’s reply as the pair turns a corner and disappears out of sight and earshot. “So ten bucks that Queen seduces Barry into his bed by the end of the week.” Jeff rudely states. 

 

Nick snorts, “What are you talking about? Barry is a classy girl, he ain’t gonna put out until  _ at least _ after the first date. Ten bucks on two and a half weeks.” 

 

“Ya’ll  _ nasty _ .” Thad gives them a disapproving glare, “It’s only gonna take a day and a half.”  

 

“Are you calling Barry  _ easy _ ?” Nick challenges. 

 

“No.” Thad looks scandalized, “I’m just saying that Queen is know as a playboy and he was eye fucking Barry something fierce.” 

 

“Can we  _ please _ stop talking about my brother like a piece of  _ meat _ ?” Sebastian bursts out, “He is a human and I bet that he doesn’t do anything with Queen until they’ve been dating for a good, long while.” Sebastian picks his and his brother’s stuff up and storms down the hallway towards the dorm rooms. 

 

The three look after Sebastian, strange looks on their faces. “Is that what overprotective big bro Seb looks like?” Jeff asks. 

 

Nick nods, “I do think you are correct, Jeff.” 

 

“So what’s Starling City like?” Barry asks Oliver as they make their second round of the track field. 

 

“Oh, it’s not too bad. A lot of drugs and underaging kids abusing their status as rich assholes….I’m one of those rich assholes.” 

 

“You don’t seem so bad.” Barry nudges his companion. 

 

Oliver snorts, “My dad sent me here because I OD’ed on ecstasy this summer and Tommy was too drunk to even help me get home. If a cop hadn’t took me home I’d probably be dead right now.” 

 

“Oliver…” Barry breathes out his name. 

 

Oliver smiles ruefully, “I was dumb. I promised my sister that I would get clean and I am prepared to do that...I just needed to get away from Starling and all the parties. Small little Westerville seems like the place to go.” Oliver looks up from the ground and gives Barry a small, but genuine smile, “So what’s Central City like?” 

 

“It’s gorgeous. Christmas in Central is my favorite because of how everyone takes decorating their building with Christmas lights so seriously. You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Central lite up for the holiday season.” 

 

“Sounds nice.” Oliver grins, “Maybe I’ll skip Starling and visit Central for the holidays. Thea would love to see lights like that. Starling is always so dark and cheerless during them.” 

 

“Starling sounds a little too much like Gotham for my taste.” 

 

“Yeah.” Oliver lightly snorts, “You’ve got that right. All we’re missing is our very own Batman.” 

 

“Nah, you guys would have something cooler...probably a guy in a mask who thinks he’s modern day Robin Hood.” 

 

The two laugh at the thought, “Could you image the look on a bad guy’s face when they get shot in the arm with an arrow?” Oliver giggles. 

 

Barry chuckles, “They’d be so scandalized!” 

 

“Right?!” Oliver cackles. The two eventually wind down their laugh as they find a spot to sit under a large shade tree, overlooking the track field. “I don’t think I’ve ever met someone I could talk to about anything.” Oliver compliments Barry. 

 

Barry blushes. “I’ve been told that I make people feel like they can spew their guts out to me and I’ll never judge. I mean, I won’t judge you...unless you think Batman is cooler than Superman, because uh no.” 

 

Oliver laughs, “You’re right, Superman  _ is _ cooler.” Oliver shares in a conspiratorial whisper. 

 

Barry smiles stupidly at Oliver. Oliver’s eyes flicker towards Barry’s, leaving the other boy slightly breathless at the thought. Oliver leans in towards Barry, his hand coming up to cup his cheek. Almost against his will, Barry crowds into Oliver’s space and melts against the other boy. “May I?” Oliver breathes. Barry nods, unable to respond. Oliver moves forward and their lips meet. 

 

The two kiss for several moments before they finally pull away from each other. “Wow.” Barry exhales, blush high on his cheeks. 

 

“Wow’s right.” Oliver’s eyes flash with something unknown. “Umm..that wasn’t your first...Was it?” 

 

Barry blushes even deeper, “What would you think if I said yes?” 

 

“That you shouldn’t have wasted your first on me.” 

 

“It was worth it.” Barry promises. 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “I’m sorry, I got to go.” Oliver stands up and rushes away, leaving Barry sit under the tree, confusion and hurt mixing inside of his head. Barry touches his lips in confusion before he slowly stands up and starts to make his way back to his dorm room. 

 

When Barry walks in, Sebastian can immediately tell that something is wrong. “What’s up? You two have a good time?” 

 

“He kissed me.” Barry says in disbelief. 

 

“That’s awesome Barr!” Sebastian crows, “Why aren’t you happy? Unless he forced himself on you.” 

 

“No.” Barry shakes his head, “I wanted him to.” Barry turns to look at his brother, confusion written clearly on his face. “He asked me if he was my first kiss and I said yes….He ran away after he heard about this.” 


	4. Geek for Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll like the update! Also, if you see any glaring errors, please let me know! :D

_ “He asked me if he was my first kiss and I said yes….He ran away after he heard about this.”  _

 

“He did  _ what _ now?” Sebastian asks, voice low and dangerous. 

 

“He ran away.” Barry looks devastated. 

 

Sebastian moves over to where Barry was sitting on his bed and envelops his brother in a hug. “Queen can be a bit of a womanizing dick, so just ignore him. You’re better off without him. Find some cute little nerd to settle down with.” 

 

Barry wetly laughs, “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” 

 

“I am the big brother.” 

 

“You keep telling yourself that.” Barry teases. 

 

Sebastian smiles, pulling away from his brother and moving back towards his own desk. “So guess who got to be lacrosse captain again?” Sebastian asks, a large grin on his face. 

 

“No way!” Barry exclaims in excitement, “They seriously asked you to be captain?” 

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian’s grin grows, “Apparently none of the seniors, once again, wanted to be captain so I’m the best they’ve got!” 

 

“Oh, Seb that’s great!” Barry grins stupidly at his brother. “I’m really happy for you. This year is already ten times better than what I thought it was going to be.” 

 

“Even with Queen?” 

 

Barry shrugs, “Yeah, even with a first kiss gone wrong it’s still not so bad.” 

 

Suddenly a knocking sounded on their door, “Hey guys! Ya’ll ready for some Warbler bonding?” Nick screams through the thick, wooden door. “Cause you’re coming whether you like it or not!” 

  
  


Barry laughs, “We better go before he tries to kick down our door.”  

 

A few minutes later the twins emerge from their dorm and are forcibly dragged through the halls down into the Warbler practice room. The room, usually rather stiff and stuffy, is comfortably warm and there are pillow, blankets, food, and boys everywhere. “So we thought we could have a little welcome back to Dalton movie night since we don’t have classes for a couple days.” Nick shrugs. 

 

Jeff suddenly appears and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, “You’re little roommate is following me around like a lost puppy.” Jeff complains. 

 

“Cisco?” Nick snorts, “He’s such a little nerd, but he has a great singing voice. I’m totally forcing him to audition, that’s why he’s here. So Jeff, play nice.” Nick scolds. 

 

“But his nerdiness is almost unbearable.” Jeff whines. 

 

“Oh get over it.” Nick snaps. 

 

Barry looks offended, “I’m a nerd.” 

 

“You have a cool brother.” Jeff testily replies. 

 

Before anyone could respond to Jeff’s comment, a Latino with bright eyes suddenly appears beside Nick’s side. “Hey Nick!” He enthusiastically says, voice slightly cracking in the middle of Nick’s name. 

 

“Hey Cisco.” Nick replies, somewhat less enthusiastic. 

 

“So what’s going on?” Cisco grins, spotting the twins, “Awesome! I’m Cisco.” 

 

“Sebastian.” He replied distantly, already itching to get away from this boy’s brand of excitement. 

 

“Barry.” Barry gives Cisco a kind smile, “So I hear you like science.” 

 

Nick groans, “Don’t even get him started.” 

 

“Don’t be rude!” Barry scolds the other boy. “So, science?” 

 

Cisco doesn’t have time to deflate at Nick’s words with all of Barry’s kind encouragement, “Yeah, totally. I like a lot of different kinds, but I’m partial to mechanical.” 

  
  


“That’s awesome!” Barry grins, “I’m not the best at that type of science, I’m more of a forensic scientist. Which is great, because that’s what I want to do after college.” 

 

“Dude, that’s awesome.” Cisco looks ecstatic to have someone to nerd out with, “Have you read about what STAR Labs is doing recently?” 

 

“My god yes!” Barry almost screeches, “I can’t believe that they’re managing to do something like that!” 

 

Cisco nods empathetically, “It’s truly incredible what Dr. Wells’s team is able to do. That’s where I want to work after I graduate college.” 

 

“There’s two of them.” Nick groans in despair, pulling Jeff behind him as he beats his escape. Sebastian looks in horror at the backs of the retreating boys and hurriedly follows them, almost running to get away from the nerdy talk. 

 

The rest of the night passes easily, the Warblers bicker over what movie to watch and ultimately they end up watching The Little Mermaid followed by Mulan, Tangled, and oddly enough, Tarzan. Eventually they all doze off, boys piled on top of each other. Morning dawns and they are all hustled back to their dorms so they can get dressed for breakfast and make the Principal’s beginning of the year speech. 

 

Sebastian yawns, munching slowly on his piece of bacon. “I think he gets more boring every year.” He whispers to Barry. 

 

Barry glares at his brother and hushes him, turning back to the speech, trying to set a good example for the other Warblers who were happily ignoring everything that their Principal had to say. “Is it always like this?” Cisco hisses towards Barry. 

 

Barry reluctantly nods and hisses back, “Yeah, pretty much.” 

 

Cisco grimaces and goes back to pursuing his chemistry textbook that he has hidden in his lap. Soon enough the welcome speech is over and the Warblers all happily pile out of the room, practically tripping over each other to get out of the room. They all migrate out towards the lacrosse field where several of the boys begin to play a pick-up game. 

 

Sebastian joins the fray of boys on the field while Barry chooses to sit out and talk with Cisco. The boys talk about mindless things for a while, uninterrupted by the others until a shadow appears over them. Cisco and Barry squint up at the figure and Barry blushes darkly at the sight of Oliver Queen. 

 

“Can we talk? Alone?” Oliver hesitantly asks. 

 

“Uhhhh,” Barry intelligently responds, giving Sebastian enough time to pounce. 

 

“Yes, let’s have a little chat, just you and I, Queen.” 

 

Oliver frowns at the other twin, “I really just want to talk to Barry.” 

 

“Do you want to talk to him?” Sebastian sharply asks. Barry shakes his head, “See? He doesn’t want to talk to you.” 

 

“Fine.” Oliver sighs, “Let’s get this over with.” 

 

Once Oliver and Sebastian have wandered off, Cisco turns his quizzical face onto Barry. “What’s that about?” 

 

This time it’s Barry’s turn to sigh, “He kissed me yesterday and then ran off after he found out that it was my first kiss.” 

 

Cisco hisses in sympathy, “That’s rough, man.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” Barry shrugs, “Anyways, like I was saying about STAR Labs…” 

 

Sebastian grips Oliver’s arm a little too tightly as he steers him around the field, “So I hear you kissed and ditched my brother.” 

 

“Please tell me you are not giving me the shovel talk right now.” 

 

“Oh, no, this is much worse.” Sebastian glares, “This is me threatening you to stay away from my baby brother or else you get hurt.” 

 

“What if Barry doesn’t want to stay away?” Oliver snaps. 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “He’s a big boy and he can do what he wants. But I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to see your face after you kissed and ditched.” 

 

“You don’t understand, I just kinda panicked when he told me I was his first.” 

 

“And that will be the last time you kiss him.” Sebastian snaps, “He was crying when he came back to our dorm. Now scram Queen, I don’t want to see your face around here again. I will get the Warblers to do some pounding if you hurt my brother again.” Sebastian’s glare hardens, “Don’t think we won’t do it.” 

 

Oliver huffs, but gives in and walks off the field. 

 

“What was that about?” Nick asks. 

 

“Just getting rid of the trash.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You heard me.” 

 

Jeff appears at Nick’s elbow looking equally as confused, “Yeah, we did, but I’m confused too.” 

 

“He kissed and ditched Barry.” Sebastian huffily replies. 

 

“No!” Nick looks scandalized. 

 

Sebastian nods sadly. “It’s true.” 

 

Nick cracks his knuckles, “He better not go sniffing around Barry or I will get in a pounding mood.” 

 

“That’s what I told him.” Sebastian replies, a sharp grin on his face. 

 

“Good.” Jeff nods his agreement, “Barry can do better than him anyways.” 

 

“That’s exactly what I told him.” 

 

“C’mon, we better get back to the rest before Barry sends a search and rescue party after us.” Jeff starts to drag his boyfriend back towards the mass of Warblers. 

 

“He would.” Sebastian laughs, “The little nerd.” 

 

“Who are you calling a nerd?” Barry asks, the three boys close enough for Cisco and Barry to hear their discussion. 

 

Sebastian gently pushes his brother, teasing him, “Oh, just you.” 

 

“Hey.” Cisco complains, “I’m more nerdy than Barry is.” 

 

Nick snickers, “You can say that again.” 

 

Cisco sticks his tongue out at Nick and gives him a grumpy face. “Not nice, dude.” 

 

“Whatever.” Nick laughs. 

 

“Hey guys!” A Warbler from the field calls, “We need more people because a couple of our players are being lame and going inside to  _ study _ . You in?” 

 

Barry and Sebastian shrug, “As long as we can be on the same team.” Sebastian calls teasingly. 

 

“Not like we can tell you guys apart on a good day anyways!” The Warbler laughs. 

 

“C’mon, Nick, Jeff, you guys should join too.” Barry cajoles, “I’m sure there’s room for you too Cisco.” 

 

“Nah, I’m waaaaay too nerdy to play lacrosse.” 

 

Barry smiles widely at his friend, “No one judges, I was absolutely horrible when I first started.” 

 

“Yeah,” Cisco tries to weasel his way out, “But you have a naturally athletic body and I’m just a blob.” 

 

“You are not a blob. C’mon, it’ll be fun!” Barry gives Cisco his best puppy-dog look. “Please?” 

 

“Aw, fine, just put away the eyes already!” Cisco cries in dismay, “You’ve worn me down! I’ll play a round.” 

 

“Yes!” Barry pumps his fist enthusiastically. 

 

“Careful.” Sebastian teases, “If you let him, he’ll worm his way right into your heart and you’ll be wrapped around his pinky.” 

 

“You should know.” Nick sasses, “‘Cause that’s exactly what he did to you.” 

 

Sebastian sneers at his friend, “Oh please, it’s not like he didn’t do the same exact thing to you two.” 

 

Nick and Jeff shrug, “Yeah, we’re not saying he didn’t.” Jeff grins, “It’s amazing how easily he made us all his little bitches and doesn't even realize the power he has over us.” 

 

Barry is blushing like mad at their words, “Aw, c’mon guys, I don’t really force you to do anything.” 

 

“Uh huh.” Sebastian raises an eyebrow, “So the hurt puppy look you gave to Cisco wasn’t your form of manipulation?” 

 

“No?” Barry draws out the word, looking all too innocent. 

 

Sebastian snorts, “Sadly I know you’re telling the truth. C’mon guys, let’s just go play.” 

 

Barry lets what the others were saying go and happily drags Cisco along with him to the field where teams were being divided. 

 

“Lord help us all if Barry Allen wants to take over the world.” Sebastian mutters. 

 

“Amen to that.” Nick and Jeff agree before the three follow Barry out onto the lacrosse field. 


	5. An Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some shit goes down and the Warblers find out some truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is so patient and waits for my next chapters, no matter how random the posting may be! I'd like to thank everyone also for all the kind words and support you constantly shower me with! :D It's what keeps me motivated to finish my stories!!!! Lots of love, y'all!

_ “Lord help us all if Barry Allen wants to take over the world.” _

 

“Hey Barry!” Cisco chirps happily as he walks into the advanced math classroom. 

 

Barry looks up from where he was doodling on his notebook paper. “Oh, hey Cisco. What are you doing here?” 

 

“I have this class?” 

 

“Really? That’s awesome! Only freshmen in a junior advanced math class.” 

 

Cisco shrugs, “What can I say? It’s a gift! Where’s Sebastian? And the others?” 

 

Barry laughs, “Yeah, no, he’s not quite as good at math as I am. He’s in the normal section of math. Nick and Jeff are probably in senior history right now and Thad is rocking at his ‘personal study time.’” 

 

“Which means….?” 

 

“He’s probably sleeping in the darkest part of the library.” Barry rolls his eyes. “At least that’s what I assume.” 

 

“But you know what they say about assuming!” Cisco cheerfully intones. 

 

Barry nods his agreement. “So math is your main jam?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. It’s why I’m here instead of some public school….” Cisco looks nervous as he continues on, “And I think my parents jumped at the chance to get me out of the house because of course I can’t get in the way of their  _ perfect _ son.” Cisco bitterly states. 

 

“Ah, man, that’s rough.” Barry sympathizes, making sure to sound sincere and not at all like he was pitying his friend. 

 

“Tell me about it.” Cisco mutters. “So, you’d be alone right now if it weren’t for me? So I’m your savior?” Cisco teases his friend. 

 

Barry smiles and gives Cisco a little shove, “Yeah, let’s go with that.”           

Before Cisco could reply, Barry’s phone started to buzz. The two look at in and Cisco gives Barry a funny look as they see that the number is blocked. “You going to answer that?” 

 

“The last time I answered from a blocked number someone threatened me.”

 

“Yeah, no, don’t answer.” Cisco steals the phone away and clicks the caller away for his friend. Cisco dumps it back on Barry’s desk and they go back to chatting before the teacher appeared a few minutes later. 

 

“Is she always like that?” Cisco asks. 

 

“Our math teacher?” At Cisco’s nod of affirmation, Barry shrugs, “Yeah, I guess. You just get used to it. I started this class last year before...You don’t know about what happened to me last year do you?” 

 

“Something special and awesome?” Cisco asks hopefully. 

 

Barry laughs, “Yeah, hardly. I was struck by lightning, I was in a coma for a while and then Seb went through court because apparently the man that raised him bribed a doctor and stole him from my family. It’s why Seb and I don’t have the same last name.”

 

“Whoa.” Cisco’s eyes are wide in shock, “That’s ridiculous.” 

 

Barry nods in agreement, “You don’t have to tell me that. That’s why we’re retaking our junior year.” 

 

“Dude.” Cisco mutters. 

 

“Little bro!” Sebastian crows, appearing next to his brother and draping himself all over him. “How was your lame honors math?” 

 

Barry jabs Sebastian in the ribs, “It was great, thanks for caring.” 

 

Sebastian, heedless of potential bodily harm, continues to hang off of his twin. “My class was incredibly lame. I already know half of what we went over today.” 

 

Barry laughs, “That’s because you were present for the first part of that class last year, dork.” 

 

“But it’s boring.” Sebastian whines. 

 

Cisco and Barry share a fond smile and continue onto their next class, dragging Sebastian behind them. Halfway to their next class, both of the twin’s phone starts to ring. “Mine’s blocked.” Barry tells Sebastian. 

 

“Mine too.” 

 

“Should we answer?” 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “No other way to figure out this mystery that we’ve been presented with.” 

 

“We’re not Scooby and co., Seb, if this goes wrong we could be seriously hurt.” Barry snaps. 

 

The phones suddenly stop ringing, causing Barry to sigh in relief. Seconds later both start ringing again, a blocked number still trying to contact them. “We’ll it’s not going to stop until we answer apparently.” Sebastian reasons. 

 

“This is a terrible idea.” Cisco informs them. “Just for the record, I said that this wasn’t a good idea.” 

 

“Well here goes nothing.” Sebastian shrugs, answering his phone. “Hello?” 

 

“We know you’re with your twin, put the phone on speaker.” The slightly mechanical voice on the other end demands. 

 

Sebastian looks befuddled as he replies, “Excuse me?” 

 

“You heard me, put the phone on speaker.” The voice growls, low and dangerous. Sebastian shudders, but does as instructed. “Are you on speaker?” 

 

“Yes?” Barry hesitantly answers.

 

“Good.” The voice takes an overly dramatic pause, “Your father, Henry Allen was a part of our group.” 

 

“The Bratva?” Barry sounds skeptical as he says this. 

 

“Yes! Keep up boy!” The voice pauses to curse in Russian empathetically before continuing once again in English, “So was Richard Smythe. We have big plans for you boys.” 

 

“What type of plans?” Sebastian asks warily. 

 

“Simply come to the address I will give you and find out.” 

 

“Thanks, but no thanks, we’re not buying what you’re selling!” Sebastian hurriedly snaps the phone shut, “Next time, remind me to never answer a blocked number.” 

 

Barry nods in agreement, “Yeah, that sounds like a good plan.” 

 

“I told you it was no good to answer a blocked phone number.” Cisco mumbles. 

 

“We should be getting to class.” Barry points out after he glances down at his watch, “It’s almost time for our classes to start.” 

 

Sebastian nods mutely and Cisco easily follows the twins. Several hours pass and the three boys make their way to the Warbler meeting space. They easily forget the strange blocked caller as they settle into the rhythm of practice. During a lull in their practice, the twins’ phones begin to ring. Both boys pick up their phone and check the caller. “Mine is a blocked caller.” Sebastian informs Barry as he swiftly powers his phone down. “Can’t call if it’s off.” 

 

“Mine’s from Joe.” Barry shrugs and answers it, “Hey-” 

 

“This is not Joe.” The strange voice from earlier that day replies, “I’m just using his caller ID for the moment.” 

 

Barry drops his phone in shock and Sebastian picks it up angrily, “Who is this?” 

 

“The Bratva.” The voice laughs, “Or haven’t you been paying attention at all boy?” 

 

“Well you can forget our numbers.” 

 

“Not likely, kid. You’ve got guts, you’d be perfect for our plans.” 

 

Sebastian looks freaked out as he replies, “I don’t want to be a part of any Russian mob plans, thank you very much. If you ever call this number again, I’ll make sure to do my best to get you arrested.” 

 

“Oh, high and mighty!” The voice laughs, “For that I’ll reward you with a name: Antonio.” The caller cancels the call, still laughing. 

 

Sebastian dumps Barry’s phone onto the couch and cuddles up next to his brother, who was smushed into the side of the large, beige couch. The rest of the Warblers look on in concern. “Was that the same person from before?” Cisco asks in concern. 

 

“Yeah and they were using Joe’s caller ID.” 

 

A roar of protest comes from the Warblers, demanding more details. Sebastian halting tells them everything, with only a few interjections from his brother. “You need to take this to the police.” Jeff demands. 

 

Nick nods in agreement, “They need to know. Let them help.” 

 

“Oh,” Sebastian scoffs, “Like they did when they imprisoned my dad for ‘murdering’ my mother?” Barry hisses in frustration, which Sebastian misinterprets as him having hit a sore spot about their parents. “Sorry, sorry!” Sebastian sooths. 

 

Barry shakes his head, “It’s alright.” 

 

“You  _ really _ need to take this to the police.” 

 

“If they stop calling then it’ll be alright.” Sebastian snaps. 

 

“Not if they resort to stalking you! You guys could get seriously hurt!” Thad snaps back in frustration. 

 

“Okay! Okay, let’s all just calm down!” Jeff butts in, “Let’s all just take a breather…” 

 

Thad cracks his neck and knuckles, irritably looking at Sebastian. Cisco looks in concern at Barry, noticing how Sebastian seems to have further squished himself against his brother and how Barry was curling back into him. Nick sighs at the entire situation and the other Warblers all shift about uncomfortably. “Okay....Let’s just call it a day, everyone. Nothing else is going to get done at this point.” Nick finally says. 

 

The Warblers throw a last few concerned look at the twins before dispersing to their own leisure activities. Sebastian picks his brother up and makes his way back to their dorm, waving off Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Cisco as he went. 

 

The boys left looked at each other. “What are we going to do?” Cisco finally asks, several minutes after the twins had left. 

 

“We need to get them to go to the police.” Thad snarls, “We’re just a bunch of high school students, we’re not equipped to deal with this shit.” 

 

“Agreed.” Jeff nods. 

 

“Fine.” Nick sighs, “How are we going to do that?” 

 

Thad shrugs, “I don’t know.” 

 

“But we’ll make sure they’re safe, no matter what.” Jeff practically growls.

 

“Agreed.” 

 

“Yup, keeping the twins safe is my top priority too.” Nick nods decisively. 

 

“What’s this about keeping the twins safe?” A voice from the doorway calls. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.” 


	6. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my next fantabulous update that I hope you all enjoy! Please ask if you ever have any questions or think I missed some huge plot hole that makes zero sense! :D

 

_ “What’s this about keeping the twins safe?” A voice from the doorway calls. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but overhear.”  _

 

The four turn in surprise to see Oliver Queen standing in the doorway. “Are the twins in danger?” Oliver comes further into the room. “Well?” 

 

“Why should we trust you after what you did to Barry?” Thad snaps defensively.

 

“Look, if they’re in danger, I just want to help out. I care for Barry and Sebastian was a good friend when we were younger.” Oliver looks sincere as he talks, “I know I fucked up with doing that to Barry, but let me help make it up.” 

 

The boys share a look before Nick finally speaks up, “Apparently the Russian mob is calling them.” 

 

“What?” Oliver’s expression turns thunderous. 

 

“The Russian mob.” Jeff nods in confirmation. “Freaky, we know.” 

 

“And they haven’t taken this to the police?” 

 

“No, they’re adamant that they’re not going to unless it gets worse.” Cisco chimes in. 

 

Oliver turns his glare onto Cisco, causing the boy to shrink back a few paces. “They should be telling the police this instant. Why didn’t you convince them?” 

 

“Have you ever tried to make them do anything they don’t want to?” Nick snaps, “It’s harder than it looks.” 

 

“Then take it to the principal or something.” Oliver’s facial expressions get darker by the moment. “Are you all fools?’ 

 

“Wow, be a dick much.” Cisco mutters. 

 

“I heard that.” Oliver snaps, “And yes, if it means keeping them safe I will the biggest douche you will ever meet.” 

 

“And I am Batman.” Cisco continues to grumpily mutter. 

 

“I will hurt you.” Oliver threatens. 

 

Nick looks panicked as he replies, “No no no no no! No hurting anyone!” 

 

“Yeah!” Jeff agrees, “We all have the same goal here.” 

 

“To keep the twins safe.” Thad finishes, “We need to come up with a plan. Something that won’t get us pulled face first into Russian mob shit.” 

 

Jeff grimaces, “You need to work on your phrasing.” 

 

“Shut up, Jeff.” Nick grumpily states. 

 

Jeff shrugs and falls completely silent for a few moments, “So what do we do?” Jeff finally asks. 

 

Oliver gets a contemplating look on his face, “I have a couple ideas.” 

 

Back in their dorm, Barry and Sebastian fall face first onto Barry’s bed. “Ugh, this sucks.” Sebastian mutters. “Fucking Russian mob. How does this shit even happen to us?” 

 

Barry snorts, “At least you weren’t the one that was struck by lighting.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Sebastian concedes. “But seriously, what are we going to do?” 

 

“We really should do what the guys suggested and take it to the police, that’s the smartest thing to do.” 

 

“But are the police going to even fucking believe us?” 

 

Barry shrugs, “It’s not like we’re telling them that there was a man in lighting at my house the night Mom died. This is much more believable.” 

 

“But they might not take us for real.” Sebastian replies, “I don’t want us getting burned by the police or written off for crazy. They’ll never believe us again if they call us crazy once.” 

 

Barry sighs, “This sucks.” 

 

“Sure does.” Barry rolls over and flops his head down on his brother’s chest. “So what now?” 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “I guess we just wait and see if they call us again. We’re fucking for sure not going to that sketchy address that they sent us.” 

 

“What do they take us for? Idiots?” 

 

“They’re probably used to working with idiots.” Sebastian weakly jokes. 

 

Barry slaps his chest, “You’re the worst. The absolute worst. Total trash.” 

 

“Your face is total trash.” Sebastian’s voice cracks on the last word, unsure of his insult. 

 

“You just insulted your own face too, dummy.” Barry grins, poking at his brother’s side. 

 

Sebastian slaps away prodding fingers and starts to groom bits of paper out of Barry’s hair. “How did this paper even get here?” 

 

Barry shrugs, “There’s this guy that sits behind me in one of my classes that I think does it. Pretty sure he thinks I’m you.” 

 

“Then correct him.” 

 

“I’ve tried.” 

 

“To quote Hermione Granger in the Sorcerer’s Stone during the flying lessons scene, ‘what an idiot.’” 

 

Barry groans, “You’re even more of a dork than I am!” 

 

“Sacreligion! You take that back!” 

 

“Never!” 

 

“This means war!” Sebastian cries as he starts to tickle his brother. Barry falls into helpless giggles as his attempts to stop Sebastian are thwarted. Several moments later they fall back onto Barry’s bed, exhausted from their tickle war. “We’ll get through this, Barr, we always do.” 

 

“I know. Because we’re the Allen twins.” 

 

“Smythe.” 

 

“Allen-Smythe.” 

 

“Smythe-Allen.” 

 

“Whatever.” Barry finally huffs, laughter evident in his voice, “You know what I mean.” 

 

“Yeah, I do.” 

 

The rest of the week at Dalton Academy passes without consequence and no more phone calls from the Bratva. Every Warbler and Oliver heaves a sigh of relief, glad that they’ve seemingly left the twins alone for the time being. “We should do something this weekend.” Nick informs Jeff, Thad, Cisco, and the twins as they’re hanging out in the twin’s room. 

 

“Like what?” Cisco asks. 

 

“We should go to a bar. Get some drinks. Maybe dance with a few cute boys.” Nick continues to say. 

 

“Yeah, well, the rest of them can dance with all the guys they want, but you are  _ mine _ .” Jeff informs his boyfriend. 

 

The others laugh at the look of mock-outrage on Nick’s face, “But my other boyfriends! Think of their disappointment, Jeff.” 

 

“Shut up nerd.” Jeff fondly tells Nick. 

 

“We should invite Oliver.” Cisco suddenly states. 

 

“Why the sudden fondness for Queen?” Sebastian asks, raising an eyebrow. 

 

Cisco blushes, “It’s not like that.” 

 

“Then what is it like?” Sebastian challenges. 

 

“Oh lay off Bas, Queen is starting to charm his way into my heart too.” Jeff replies.

 

Barry looks a little sour at the thought, something that doesn’t go unnoticed by his friends. “C’mon, Barr, it’ll be fine.” Thad cajoles. 

 

“We should do it.” Sebastian agrees, “It’ll be fun. Even if Queen tags along.” 

 

“Fine.” Barry concedes, “But if we get caught sneaking in or out, I’m blaming it all on Jeff.” 

 

Jeff huffs in amusement at Barry’s declaration, “Fine by me.” He shrugs. “So go get your boy seducing pants on Seb, and make sure your brother looks just as hot. Ya’ll  _ need _ to get laid.” Jeff declares as he drags the others out of the room to get changed. 

 

“I’ll go tell Queen our plans.” Nick mutters as they walk out of the room. 

 

“Meet in the parking lot in twenty.” Thad orders the twins, “And don’t you  _ dare _ be late.” 

 

Sebastian cheekily salutes Thad before flinging open the closet door to find suitable clothes for them to wear. Sebastian throws a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut shirt towards his brother and starts to tug on a similar outfit. “Are you  _ sure _ about this look?” Barry doubtfully asks. 

 

“Positive.” Sebastian grins, “It’ll really get the boys lining up for you.” 

 

“But what if I only want one?” 

 

Sebastian turns to look at his brother, finding him staring down at his lap and wringing his hands together, “Still hung up over Queen even though he’s a douche?” 

 

Barry nods miserably, “Yeah.” 

 

Sebastian sighs as he walks over to sit on the bed next to his brother. Sebastian wraps an arm around Barry and pulls him close to his side, “Make him grovel at least.” 

 

Barry laughs, “You’d approve?” 

 

“Not really.” Sebastian admits, “What he did was a real dick move and I wouldn’t want him within throwing distance of you, but I’d give him a chance if  _ you _ gave him another one.” 

 

“Thanks, Seb.” Barry gives his brother a small smile. 

 

“Now c’mon, get dressed and get going because we do not want to make Thad mad by being late.” 

 

Barry laughs and the two get up and pull on their clothes before hurrying out of the dorm, mindful of missing the dorm monitors. 


	7. Clubbing at Scandals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I was hit by the inspiration fairy, because he is another chapter. I made it a bit longer than my usual chapters, so we'll see if the upwards trend continues or not! So some notes:
> 
> 1\. I changed who is rooming with whom. I’ve basically just made it so that Oliver and Hunter Clarington are now roommates and that Jeff and Thad have some other random roommate. Cisco and Nick are still roommates as are the twins. 
> 
> And a VERY IMPORTANT 2, PLEASE READ: WARNING: Some extra foul/derogatory language and very much some hints at non-con but nothing, I repeat, NOTHING actually happens that is non-con. But please be careful if you have any triggers.

_ Barry laughs and the two get up and pull on their clothes before hurrying out of the dorm, mindful of missing the dorm monitors.  _

 

The twins are the last to make it to the parking lot, “Just barely on time.” Thad huffs, “You’re lucky you weren’t any later.” 

 

“Yes, mother hen.” Sebastian sarcastically replies. 

 

“C’mon, let’s go.” Thad gestures towards the cars and makes his way over to them, the other boys following except for Oliver.

 

“You coming?” Jeff asks Oliver in amusement. 

 

Oliver snaps out of his daydream and tears his eyes away from where they were tracking Barry, and in particular, one part of him. “Yes,” Oliver’s voice cracks, causing Nick and Jeff to smirk at each other. Oliver clears his throat once before starting again, “Yes, yes I’m coming.” Oliver hurriedly catches up with the others. 

 

“Liking the view?” Jeff further teases Oliver. 

 

Oliver flushes, “Shut up.” 

 

“Whatever you say, Queen.” Nick replies. 

 

“But do keep in mind that we will hurt you if you hurt him again.” Jeff threatens, a menacing look on his face. 

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Oliver dryly replies as he slides into the backseat of Nick and Jeff’s car. The twins, Cisco, and Thad climb into Thad’s SUV and soon enough they were all on their way to the bar. Forty-five minutes later the two vehicles pull up to Scandals and the boys make their way into the bar. Using fake ids and with the help of a blind eye from the bouncer, they gather around the bar and order some drinks. Pop for the designated drivers and alcoholic for the others. 

 

Barry looks around, already uncomfortable. “I don’t know about this guys.” Barry mutters, eliciting a nod of agreement from Cisco. 

 

“Yeah, this isn’t really my usual scene.” Cisco adds. “I’d  _ much _ rather be watching Doctor Who right now.” 

 

“I agree.” Barry says as he scoots closer to his brother, away from the leering man. The man, getting the idea, grumbles and walks off towards the dance floor. 

 

Sebastian snickers, “It isn’t so bad guys!” 

 

“I have to agree with Seb, we need to let down our metaphorical hair every now and again.” Thad nods his agreement. 

 

“Who are you and what did you do with Thad?” Cisco looks stunned. 

 

Thad rolls his eyes and waves away Cisco’s concern, “I’m a senior that just wants to be done with high school.” 

 

“It’s not even been half a semester and you already have senioritis!” Sebastian laughs, “Oh, man, you suck.” 

 

“Tell me about it.” Thad dryly replies, “The only thing keeping me going right now is the Warblers.” 

 

“Amen to that.” Nick and Jeff merrily clink their glasses together. 

 

“C’mon Barr, let’s hit the floor!” Sebastian pulls his brother up off the bar stool and practically drags him out onto the dance floor. 

 

Cisco mutters something about finding a cell reception and wanders off to hide in a corner for the evening and Thad leaves the group to go talk to a couple of other seniors from Dalton. Nick and Jeff happily chatter together while Oliver lets his eyes wander over to Barry’s dancing form. He appreciates the view, something that Jeff and Nick are all to happy to point out. “Dude, you’re staring.” Jeff mocks. 

 

“You going to make a move or what?” Nick asks. “Because the night’s not getting any younger with you looking like a lost puppy.” 

 

“Or like someone kicked your puppy.” Jeff interjects. 

 

Oliver glares at the grinning pair, “Thank you for the kind words of encouragement. Really, makes a man feel wonderful about himself.” 

 

Jeff mockingly tips his glass towards Oliver, “We live to inspire.” 

“I think I’m going to get some air.” Oliver mutters, heading over towards the bar’s back patio. 

 

“Don’t wait too long or he’ll already be taken!” Jeff meanly calls towards Oliver’s retreating back. 

 

“Oh stop it.” Nick scolds. 

 

Jeff pouts, “No. He hurt Barry and I’m going to give him crap. If he doesn’t like it, then he can figure out a way to make it up to Barry.” 

 

“You’re horrible.” Nick rolls his eyes. 

 

“But you love me.” Jeff points out, “Now, c’mon, let’s go dance!” Nick allows himself to be pulled onto the dancefloor and be drug into some insane dance that his boyfriend makes up. A minute or so after the couple disappears, Oliver returns to the bar, only to begin playing with a napkin in his boredom. 

 

Nick and Jeff dance for a few minutes before Jeff breaks the silence between the two, “Oh my god, look.” 

 

Nick glances over his boyfriend’s shoulder to see the twins being cornered by a bulky male. Neither of the twins look happy in the face of the other man’s leer. “Wonder what that’s about.” 

 

“I bet those two can handle themselves.” Jeff dismisses. “Besides, it looks like they’re just flirting.” 

 

“I don’t know…” Nick looks doubtful. 

 

Jeff rolls his eyes, “They’re in a crowded bar, what can happen? Besides, those two can be scary when they put their minds to it.” 

 

“I guess…” Nick allows his boyfriend to distract him and all thoughts of the twins disappear. 

 

“Yeah, not happening asshole.” Sebastian snaps at the large male. 

 

“Ah, come on sweet cheeks.” The man cajoles, “You, me, and that little twin of yours. I’ll show you boys a good time.” 

 

“Get lost.” Sebastian snarls, “We’re not interested, sicko.” 

 

The man crowds the twins even further into the corner, “I promise I’ll make it good.” 

 

“Get lost.” Barry hisses, “How many times do we have to say we’re not interested?” 

 

The other male leers at Sebastian and Barry, “Now, c’mon babies, don’t make me do this.” The male lunges forward and quickly captures the twins to his sides and forcibly wraps them around him to appear natural. “I didn’t want to have to do this, but I have a bucket list you see and fucking twin queers is high on my to-do list. Ha! To-do! I crack myself up.” The man continues to drag the twins along after him, “And nothing you say is going to change my mind.” 

 

The twins struggle in his grip, twisting and turning in attempts to break free. “Let us go!” Sebastian screeches. Any hope of rescue is banished once the twins realize that the loud music masks any sound of their struggle from the dancing populace of the bar.  Oliver, becoming bored with the napkin, takes a glance around the bar only to realize that something was sketchy with the way a man was leading Sebastian and Barry through the crowded room. Oliver follows the trio and sends a hasty text to the others. 

 

A few minutes later the twins are being drug through the door of the back patio and the other male pulls out some lengths of rope. Oliver tenses from his hiding spot and sends yet another text to the rest of the group, this time much more frantic. Before the man could do anything with the rope, Oliver steps out of his hiding spot. “Hey guys.” 

 

“Oliver!” Barry and Sebastian chorus in relief. 

 

“Hey! Get outta here bub!” The male grumbles. 

 

Oliver sneers, “Not happening.” 

 

“Then I’ll just have to make you.” The man pulls out a pocket knife and snaps the blade open. Oliver eyes the blade warily. 

 

“Hey, Barr, why don’t you go find a bouncer.” Sebastian murmurs in his brother’s ear. “Oliver and I can take care of him until you get back.” 

 

Barry reluctantly agrees and bounds over the low patio wall and towards the front of the building. “Now look what you did, buddy boy, you lost me one of the little twinks I was going to fuck.” 

“Well you aren’t getting anything.” Oliver snaps. “Do you get your rocks off from raping people?” 

 

The man sneers back, “Ah, come now, they like it.” 

 

While the man was distracted, Sebastian had managed to find a length of the patio iron that was loose and pull it free. Sebastian uses Oliver’s distraction to hit the man in the back of the head, downing him. Sebastian rushes over to Oliver’s side, presenting a united force. Seconds later the rest of their group appears with Barry and a bouncer in tow. “What happened?” The bouncer demands. 

 

“This man cornered us.” Sebastian states, “He drug us out here and was going to force himself on my brother and I.” 

 

Barry cuddles up to his brother and states his agreement with what he said, “Our friend noticed and came to our rescue.” 

 

The bouncer nods, “I’ll make sure he can never come back.” 

 

“Good.” Sebastian decisively nods. 

 

“It might be best if you boys turn in for the evening.” The bouncer kindly tells the group, “It seems like you’ve had a hell of a night” 

 

The group eagerly nods their agreement and they make their way out of the bar with no disappointment. “I’m never going to a bar again.” Barry mutters. 

 

“I don’t blame you.” Cisco agrees. 

 

“I knew we should have investigated.” Nick mourns to himself. 

 

Jeff rubs his boyfriend's shoulder, “It’s my fault for not listening to your concerns.” 

 

“We all should really be blaming that man, not each other.” Thad points out. “Because if we continue on like that then I can be blamed for making you all come out tonight.” 

 

“Thad, no.” Barry disagrees. “It’s not your fault. Like you said, it’s all to blame on that man.” Barry shudders and spoons even closer to Sebastian. 

 

Sebastian wraps his arm around his brother, hands gripping a bit too hard on his brother’s side, but Barry couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Barr’s right, it’s not any of your faults but that man’s.” 

 

The group hurriedly find themselves in their cars and after a rather silent drive back to Dalton, the group chatters quietly on their way back to their dorm building.  “Oliver.” Barry suddenly states before anyone could climb into the cars. “Thank you.” 

 

Oliver shrugs, “I saw something sketchy and I wasn’t going to let it happen.” 

 

Barry breaks away from his brother to give Oliver a swift hug, “It really means a lot. Thank you.” 

 

Oliver nods once and kicks at the ground, “You’re more than welcome.” 

 

Barry gives Oliver a teary, but bright, smile.  “I’ll see you in the morning?” Barry asks. 

 

Oliver immediately nods, “Of course.” 

 

“Good.” Barry states before turning and grabbing his brother’s hand. The twins make their way back into the dorm building, leaving the others standing around staring at Oliver. 

 

“A week.” Jeff suddenly says. 

 

Thad’s nose wrinkles, “Okay, yeah, no. Seb won’t let it happen quite that fast. A month, at the very least.” 

 

“Dude. No, I give it closer to two.” Cisco disagrees. “Barr’s not going to let it happen again so fast.” 

 

“I agree with the nerd.” Nick nods, “I still don’t think he’s forgiven me for stealing his pop tarts last year.” 

 

“That’s because Barry likes to hold onto petty grudges so he doesn’t self combust by holding onto larger ones.” Jeff points out. 

 

Thad nods, “That’s true and why I stand by my prediction of a month.” 

 

Oliver looks adorably confused as he asks, “What are you guys talking about?” 

 

“Oh nothing.” Jeff dismisses, “Nothing of your concern.” 

 

“That didn’t sound sketchy at all.” Cisco grumbles to himself. 

 

Oliver raises an eyebrow, “They aren’t going to get hurt because of your wagers?”

 

“Oh, not at all.” Jeff chirps. 

 

“Then I don’t give a crap about what you idiots are betting on.” Oliver grumps before making his way towards the dorm building. 

 

“And he’s still just a _ di-ick _ .” Cisco says just loud enough for Oliver to still hear.  

 

Jeff snorts, “You got that right.” 

 

“He did at least save our boys when we weren’t paying attention.” Nick points out. 

 

“Details.” Jeff dismisses. 

 

“He gets a least two brownie points for doing that.” Oliver hears Thad say before he’s completely out of hearing range. 

 

“I deserve a fuck-ton of brownie points for stopping that asshole from raping the twins.” Oliver bitterly mutters to himself as he opens the door to his dorm room. “But no, I’m forever going to be the douche that freaked out and ran away from Barry after kissing him. Stupid self-esteem and stupid head for thinking that this place would be any better.” 

 

“What are you muttering about, asshole?” Oliver’s roommate snipes from the other bed. 

 

“Nothing.” Oliver snaps, “Just thinking about how much of a dick you are.” 

 

The roommate snorts, “Yeah, keep telling yourself that you’re the better of us two, asshole. Try not to masterbate for too long, I’d like to get up at least a little early.” 

 

“Whatever.” Oliver rolls his eyes, “Go back to sleep, Hunter. You can think of ways to be the nicer of the two assholes of Dalton in the morning.” 

 

Hunter huffs before rolling back over and shortly falling asleep while Oliver strips his clubbing clothes off and flopping down onto his bed and staring at the dark ceiling. 

 

In the twin’s room they boys are huddled together on Barry’s bed. “Why does this keep happening to us?” 

 

“Because the world hates us?” Sebastian tries before heaving a sigh. “I don’t know. We must be cursed since birth.” 

 

“You can say that again.” Barry mutters. 

 

“So,” Sebastian starts, “are you going to go for Queen?” 

Barry shrugs, “I don’t know. Mabye?” 

 

“You don’t have to try and date him just because he wasn’t a total douche tonight.” 

 

“I know that.” 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“Yes.” Barry huffs, “But there’s just something about him. I want to get to know him. It wasn’t fair that I just completely blocked him out without letting him explain anything.” 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “You really don’t owe him anything.” 

 

“But I’m a Hufflepuff, you know that.” 

 

“And that is why I, by default, am a Slytherin, because you need someone to watch your foolishly kind heart.” Sebastian pokes Barry in the side. 

 

“Shut up.” Barry grumbles. “You knew what I meant.” 

 

Sebastian nods, hooking his head on his brother’s shoulder, “Yeah, yeah I do.” 

 

“Then you understand why I’m going to invite him to our next Sunday movie night?” 

 

“I hate you.” Sebastian grumbles without any heat. “Curse you and your Hufflepuff tendencies.” 

 

Barry laughs, “Dork. Now get outta my bed, I want to get a couple hours of sleep tonight.” 

 

“Fine!” Sebastian dramatically pulls himself off the bed, “I guess I’ll go to the cold bed that I call my own.” Sebastian walks over the the light switch and flips it, settling the room to a dark landscape. 

 

“Your ice cold heart will feel right at home then.” Barry snipes, eliciting a delighted laugh out of his brother. 

 

“Maybe there’s a Slytherin inside of you yet!” 

 

“Hardly.” Barry snorts. “You’re just rubbing off on me with some of your horrible tendencies.” 

 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 

 

“Go to sleep, Seb.” Barry fondly replies. 

 

A few moments pass before Sebastian hisses into the dark room, “Hey Barry, can I Slytherin-to your bed?” Barry groans at the bad pun and the room once again falls silent. 


	8. Mulan and other Disney Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I'd love to say that it won't happen again, but I'm a college student with a job on top of my seventeen credit hours, so it may. :( But at any rate, I really hope that you enjoy this slightly shorter than normal update! I thought I'd throw you a bone because I haven't updated since November!
> 
> There isn't a lot of plot in this chapter but more feel good stuff after what the last chapter put you through....oops? Or yay! Idk, guess take it however you see it. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :D

_ A few moments pass before Sebastian hisses into the dark room, “Hey Barry, can I Slytherin-to your bed?” Barry groans at the bad pun and the room once again falls silent.  _

 

The next morning at breakfast, Barry shyly smiles at  Oliver from across the room. Oliver gives Barry a short wave as he settles down next to his roommate and a couple of the roommate’s friends. Jeff raises his eyebrows at Barry teasingly, causing him to flush in embarrassment. “He’s not much of a knight in white armor.” Nick dryly states as he shovels a bite of eggs into his mouth. 

 

“Well he was good enough last night.” Barry mutters. 

 

“Leave the nerd alone, huh, Nick?” Sebastian glares at his friend. “We’ve been through an ordeal if you don’t remember.” 

 

Nick’s expression softens, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Barry mumbles towards his lap as he picks at his toast that Sebastian sits in front of him. “But I  _ am _ going to make him stew before I ask him out.” Barry says with finality. 

 

“He’s still a dick.” Cisco grumbles, causing Barry to laugh. 

 

“He’s better than his asshole roommate.” Sebastian points out, “What’s his name again?” 

 

“I think it’s Hunter.” Thad offers, “At least that’s what I’ve heard.” 

 

Nick raises his eyebrows, “I’ve heard that he’s a douchewad that shouldn’t even be allowed at Dalton, so whoever you heard that from is a lot nicer than my source.” 

 

“And is your source Jeff?” Thad snipes. 

 

Jeff pouts while Nick concedes the point, “So at least Queen has that going for him.” 

 

“He’s not a total douche.” Jeff agrees, “That title is left for Hunter Clarington.” 

 

“You rang?” A new voice asks from behind the group, causing them all to jump in alarm. “Hunter Clarington at your service.” 

 

Jeff glares up at him, “What do you want?” 

 

“Oh no need to be so harsh.” Hunter mildly states, “I was simply going to ask the leading Warblers if they had any open spots.” 

 

“No. Auditions are closed until the beginning of next year.” Sebastian waspishly snaps, “Now please go away.” 

 

Hunter raises his eyebrows at the twin before inclining his head and walking away from the group. “W-o-w.” Cisco looks shocked, “He’s a bigger dick than Queen is. I’m amazed.” 

 

“Gee, thanks.” Oliver dryly says, once again causing the group to jump in surprise. 

 

“What do _ you _ want?” Nick snaps. 

 

Oliver tries to hide the hurt look that crosses his face, but can’t quite fast enough, “I just came over here to ask Sebastian if we had any homework in our economics class.” 

 

“Page thirteen, problems one through twenty.” Sebastian quickly replies, “Now please kindly shove off, we’re trying to eat.” 

 

“Of course.” Oliver agrees, “Barry.” He says before walking away. 

 

Barry flushes under the stares from his friends, “What?” 

 

“He must have it bad for you.” Nick states before shoving another piece of toast into his mouth. Jeff nods in agreement, egg running down the side of his jaw. 

 

“Whatever.” Barry finally manages to mutter, “I’m going back to our dorm room.” Barry tells Sebastian before walking off. 

 

The group stares after the boy for a few seconds but are soon distracted by their food again. “Is he okay after last night?” Cisco asks after a few minutes of silence. 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “As well as can be expected I guess.” 

 

“And you?” Nick asks. 

 

“What do you think?” 

 

“So not good.” Jeff answers, “We’ll just have to make sure to watch out for you two.” 

 

“And no more clubs.” Thad testily adds. 

The others nod their agreement, “And no more clubs.” Sebastian murmurs. “I think I’m going to go back to my room too.” Sebastian gets up, gathers his trash, and walks off towards the cafeteria exit. 

 

“We’re watching them like hawks.” Nick declares, causing the others to nod their agreement. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Cisco states, “I feel like crap for not noticing anything.” 

 

“None of us did.” Jeff points out, “So that makes us all total dicks.” 

 

“Still not as big of a dick as Clarington.” Nick grumbles and the others laugh. 

 

Jeff nods his head, “You’ve got that right!” 

 

Back in their dorm room, Sebastian checks on his brother who is spread eagle across Sebastian’s bed. “Hey, you alright?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Anything I can do?” Barry mutters something into the pillow and Sebastian snorts, “What was that?” 

 

“I said-” Barry reluctantly pulls his head up, “that cuddling would work wonders.” 

 

“You’ve been around Iris for too long.” Sebastian fondly states as he arranges his own limbs around his brother, “But I love you anyways.” 

 

“You’re growing soft.” Barry teases. 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “I guess I am. But I will beat up Queen if he does anything to you.” 

 

“I  _ did _ say I was going to make him stew, didn’t I?” 

 

“You did.” Sebastian fondly replies, “I’m just pointing out that I’m not afraid to go toe-to-toe with him.” 

 

Barry giggles, “Thanks Seb.” 

 

“Anything for you, little bro.” 

 

“I bet I’m older than you.” Barry grumbles good naturedly. 

 

“Hardly.” Sebastian laughs. 

 

The pair fall into a content silence for a while before Barry rolls over, pokes Sebastian in the nose and declares, “We’re watching  _ Mulan _ on your laptop.” 

 

“Why my laptop?” Sebastian complains, “What’s wrong with yours?” 

 

“Nothing.” Barry shrugs, “But you’re closer to yours.” 

 

Sebastian heaves a dramatic sigh, but does as his brother wants him to do. A few minutes later the pair are snuggling under a pile of bedding watching the introduction to  _ Mulan _ . About half an hour into the movie, knocking sounds at their door. “Who is it?” Sebastian calls as he pauses the movie. 

 

“It’s Niff and Thad.” Nick replies. “Oh and Cisco too, I guess.” 

 

Sebastian looks towards his brother for confirmation, which Barry gives in a small head nod, before calling back, “It’s open.” 

 

The four boys pile through the narrow doorway and smirk at the sight before them. “Cozy?” Thad teases. 

 

“Shut up.” Barry grumbles, “Don’t talk to my pillow in that tone of voice.” As if to prove his point, Barry smushes himself even closer to his brother, face hidden under a gigantic teddy bear. 

 

“What’s with the bear?” Cisco asks, amused. 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “That would be our foster sister, she thought it would be funny.” 

 

“Joke’s on her though because it’s awesome.” Barry mumbles through the gigantic bear. 

 

“No, I think it’s still on you.” Thad replies through his laughter. 

 

‘Just let it happen.’ Sebastian mouths at the others, causing them all to laugh and Sebastian to smile stupidly. 

 

“Want to join us for  _ Mulan _ ?” Sebastian finally offers. 

 

“Would we ever!” Nick bounces in place, “It’s like the best Disney movie ever!” 

 

Cisco looks scandalized, “What are you talking about!? That title belongs to  _ Frozen _ !” 

 

Thad snorts, “You’re all peasants! The best movie is  _ Brave _ !” 

 

“No it’s  _ Tangled _ !” Jeff retorts, “Are you all stupid?” 

 

“Are you all demented?” Sebastian dryly retorts. “Are you done now?” 

 

“NO!” Jeff shakes his head, “No, we can’t be until we settle which movie is the best.” 

 

“Or you could all shut up and watch the movie with us?” Barry faux sweetly asks. 

 

The others all share a look before reluctantly settling down on the bed around the twins, “I guess.” Jeff mutters, “But this battle isn’t over.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah you dorks.” 

 


	9. The Plot Thickens (But Not Really)

 

_ Barry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah you dorks.”  _

 

The rest of the weekend quickly passed and soon enough Barry finds himself sitting in his advanced math class, Cisco by his side. Barry sighs again, causing Cisco to finally look up from his chemistry book. “Dude, what?” 

 

“I’m just thinking about Oliver.” Barry finally confesses. 

 

“Then stop.” Cisco suggests, “He’s no good for you.” 

 

Barry grins, “Just because you think he’s a dick.” 

 

“Because he is.” Cisco points out, “LIke a mega dick.” 

 

Barry’s grin widens, “But not as much as Hunter Clarington.” 

 

Cisco and Barry both sneak a glance towards the front of the classroom where Hunter sits in the corner brooding by himself. “Yeah, but not as much as Clarington.” 

 

“I can hear you.” Hunter snaps without turning around. The two stare at each other, blushing madly as they quickly return to their respective textbooks after muttering quick apologies. 

 

After the class is over, Barry and Cisco rush out of the room, studiously avoiding Hunter’s own path. “That was embarrassing.” Barry mumbles. 

 

Cisco nods vigorously, “You’ve got that right. Man, I hope he doesn’t retaliate.” 

 

“Hope who doesn’t retaliate?” Sebastian asks, sliding smoothly into step with the pair. 

 

“Clarington.” Cisco clarifies. “We called him a dick and he heard us.” 

 

Sebastian laughs, “You guys suck.” 

 

“Apparently.” Barry agrees. 

 

“So guess what juicy gossip I heard in class?” Sebastian asks in an almost smug tone of voice. 

 

Barry shrugs as he hikes his messenger bag higher up on his shoulder. “I don’t have a clue when it comes to you.” Barry reasonably points out, Cisco nodding his agreement. 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “You two are no fun. I knew I should have waited to gloat it out with Thad. Anyways,” Sebastian haughtily continues “I heard that someone is thinking of asking you out, Barry.” 

 

“ _ What _ ?” Barry blushes. “Who?” 

 

“Well that’s for me to know and for _ you _ to find out.” Sebastian gloats, “They’re planning to ask you out at lunch today.” 

 

“Oh no.” Barry moans, “This isn’t good.” 

 

“But,” Sebastian continues, gleefully watching as his brother’s blush spreads, “I have it on good authority that it’s  _ not _ Queen but it is someone who you will be  _ very _ happy to go out with.” 

 

Barry shoots his brother a doubtful look, “Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive.” 

 

Cisco rolls his eyes, “Whatever. We’ll find out at lunch, now c’mon! I refuse to be late to our next class because you two are turning into gossiping old men.” Cisco firmly states before dragging the two behind him to their next class. 

 

All too soon the twins file into the lunchroom, quickly grab their food, and settle themselves down at their usual lunch spot, the others surrounding them. “So ready to be asked out?” Nick teasingly asks Barry, causing his flush to flare back up. 

 

“Shut up.” Barry mumbles as he stabs a carrot viciously and shoves it into his mouth. 

 

Jeff’s eyebrows raise in amusement, “I’d like to take that as a  _ no _ .” 

 

“Oh but you’ll be very happy with who does ask you out.” Thad smiles encouragingly at him. “Practically swoon-worthy.” 

 

“Thad you’re straight!” Barry chuckles. 

 

Thad shrugs and waves his hand around a bit, “Eh.” 

 

The boys fall back into easy banter as the lunch period stretches on. Finally, only five minutes before the break was over, a member of the lacrosse team saunters over to the table. “Hey Barry.” He smiles, wide and large. 

 

“Uh, hi, Alex.” Barry stammers back. 

 

Alex’s grin widens. “So do you have any plans this next Saturday?” 

 

Two tables over, Hunter nudges Oliver and jerks his head towards Barry and Alex. “You’ve gotta hear what’s going on with twiddle dee.” Hunter hisses. 

 

Oliver unsubtly stares towards the pair and intently listens as Alex continues after Barry slowly says he had no plans, “Excellent.” Alex smiles like a cat who caught a canary, “I was wanting to know if you would do my the great honor-” 

 

“‘Great honor’?” Oliver sneers to himself. 

 

“-of going out with me? I thought we could get some dinner and catch the new Marvel movie.” Alex finishes. 

 

Barry stares at the boy, eyes wide. He chances a glance first towards Thad, who gives him a thumbs up, and then towards Sebastian who shrugs in indifference. Barry finally looks back towards Alex, whose smile had yet to waver. “I-I- that would be nice, thank you.” Barry agrees. 

 

Alex’s grin impossibly widens, “Awesome!  I’ll come by your dorm room around six this coming Saturday then! See you at lacrosse guys!” Alex waves short once towards Barry before stalking back across the cafeteria to his gaggle of friends. 

 

“Told you you’d like who it was.” Thad smugly states. 

 

“You mean the guy I had a crush on for like a day last year?” Barry says, incredulous. 

 

Sebastian shrugs, “Too late to back out now.” 

 

“Besides,” Jeff adds in, “he could be an awesome date and you’ll have the time of your life.” 

 

“ _ Or _ ,” Barry counters, “he could be pulling one on me.” 

 

“If he does then we’ll beat him up for you.” Nick offers. 

 

“How sweet.” Barry sarcastically simpers as he stands up and leaves the chuckling group behind. 

 

Two tables over Oliver is steaming. Hunter smirks, “Dude, you suck. And now you’re never going to win tweedle dee over.” 

 

“Shut up!” Oliver smacks his room mate. “This is serious!” 

 

“Ah yes,” Hunter rolls his eyes as he pushes the remaining food around on his lunch tray, “so serious. The most serious. The most serious thing to ever serious in the history of seriousness.”  

 

“I literally hate you so much right now.” Oliver growls in annoyance. 

 

“Lighten up dude.” Hunter sighs, “If it means so much to you, I’ll try and help win you tweedle dee’s love and undying devotion.” 

 

Oliver’s lips curl in slight confusion mixed with disgust, “I’d settle for a date.” 

 

“You think too small.” Hunter snaps in irritation, “You need to think  _ bigger _ .” 

 

“Bigger?” 

 

“Yes! Bigger!” Hunter throws his arm around Oliver’s shoulder, “And you, my dear friend, are going to get all the fucking help from me because literally everyone in this school hates us.” 

 

Oliver sighs in resignation, “I hate you.” 

 

“I hate you too.” Hunter pats Oliver’s arm condescendingly. “Think of it this way: if all goes to plan you’ll be fuckin-” 

 

Oliver smother’s the rest of Hunter’s sentence, “Shut up, dude. I’m only letting you help me because if I called my best friend he’d be a bigger dick than you are.” Oliver then hastily removes his hand from Hunters mouth and wipes it on his pants. 

 

Hunter simpers and flutters his eyelashes, “Oh thank you!” Oliver sends Hunter another look of disgust before he grabs his trash and stalks out of the lunchroom. 

 


	10. Kidnapped: This is Not a Joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient and continuing to read this. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but I will not abandon this, it's just not in me to do so. College has been hella crazy and I'm finally on spring break with a few moments to update this. I really hope you enjoy it! :D

The rest of the week passes by duly, and soon enough Barry finds himself standing in front of his mirror desperately trying to make his hair look presentable for his date. Sebastian sidles up next to his brother and snorts. “Let me help you.” 

 

“Thank you!” Barry says in relief. “I’m making a mess of it.” 

 

“You can say that again.” Sebastian attacks Barry’s hair and within moments he has it looking presentable. “There, perfect.” 

 

“What if he finds out he’s made a horrible mistake and shouldn’t be on a date with me?” 

 

Sebastian just barely restrains himself from rolling his eyes, “Then it wasn’t meant to be.” 

 

Before Barry is able to reply, a knocking sounds at their door, causing Barry to startle. Sebastian rolls his eyes and opens the door, giving Alex a look-over. “You’ll do.” Sebastian finally declares, “I guess you can go out with my baby brother.” 

 

Alex raises one eyebrow and pointedly attempts to look behind Sebastian for the other twin. Barry takes this as his cue to push past Sebastian, “Don’t wait up.” Barry snaps, “And don’t even attempt to follow us.” 

 

“Would I do something like that?” Sebastian asks, holding a hand to his heart as if hurt. 

 

Barry’s stern glare doesn’t disappear, “You would, I know you. Go watch Frozen with Thad or something.” 

 

“Fine, go have a fun time.” Sebastian waves dismissively towards the pair before pushing Barry out the door and slamming it behind him. 

 

Barry looks towards the other male and smiles sheepishly, “Sorry about Bas.” 

 

Alex laughs, “Nah, it’s cool. I’d be the same way for my little sisters. So I was thinking food then movie?” 

 

“That sounds perfect.” Barry grins, “There’s this little bistro a block down from the theatre that’s amazing.” 

 

Alex nods his agreement, “Let’s go!” As the couple head out towards the parking lot, they don’t notice two shadows stalking behind them. Alex, acting like the perfect gentleman, opens the door for Barry, causing one of the shadows to snort. 

 

“He doesn’t fool me.” The shadow hisses. 

 

“Oh shut up Queen.” The other snaps back. 

 

“Try and stop me!” Oliver snarls. 

 

Hunter rolls his eyes as they make their way towards Oliver’s car. “Tell me again why this is such a brilliant idea?” 

 

“Because there’s just something not right about that Alex guy!” 

 

“You’re so pathetic.” 

 

“Then what does that make you?” 

 

Hunter doesn’t restrain himself as he rolls his eyes again, “Apparently stupid for following tweedle dee and jock strap around on their date.” 

 

“Stop calling him that!” 

 

Hunter giggles in glee, “You’re so easy to rile up!” 

 

“Stop it!” 

 

“Plebeian.” Hunter throws back before stuffing his nose behind his phone and starting up Temple Run 2. Oliver growls as he starts the car and pulls out a distance behind the other car. 

 

“So in the spirit of the movie we’re going to see, who is your favorite superhero?” Alex asks, looking over at Barry for a second. 

 

Barry grins, “I really like Quicksilver. I think it would be cool to run as fast as the speed of sound.” 

 

Alex snorts, “You’re always late to lacrosse, so I can see why.” 

 

Barry blushed, “Shut up!” He laughs, “So tell me then, who’s your favorite?” 

 

“Oh, I’m more of a supervillain person myself. Loki is where it’s at…” 

 

“He’s pretty cool for a villain.” Barry agrees, “But c’mon, I bet there’s at least  _ one _ superhero you like.” 

 

Alex sighs dramatically, “I guess if I had to choose I’d say the Punisher.” 

 

“An anti-hero.” Barry laughs, “I’m sensing a pattern.” Barry looks out the window at the city lights, completely missing the dark look Alex sends his way. “You must secretly be the brooding type.” Barry looks back over at Alex’s cheery grin. 

 

“You’ve got me!” Alex laughs, “Closet emo!” 

 

“Where are they going?” Oliver asks, “This isn’t the way to the main food mall area.” 

 

“What?” Hunter asks in reply, pulling himself out of his game, “Why are we in this area? There’s no food here.” 

 

“That’s what I was just saying!” Oliver snaps, “They shouldn’t be in this area!” 

 

Hunter pulls up Google Maps, “Yeah, Google tells me that we’re in the old warehouse district. Been out of commission for like ten years now. Not creepy at all.” Hunter points out. 

 

“Should we call someone?” Oliver asks.

 

Hunter shrugs, “Hell if I know. Just keep following Mr. Creepy and Bambi. Oh, poor Bambi…” 

 

“You’re not helping my nerves.” Oliver groans as he takes another left, just missing the cinder block in the middle of the road. “The fuck?” 

 

“Yeah, we should probably call someone.” 

 

“Where are we?” Barry asks, “I thought we were going for food.” 

 

Alex chuckles, “We’re not going for food.” 

 

“Look, I’m not a quick lay, if that’s what you’re going for. So I’d appreciate it if you took me back to Dalton.” Barry nervously hedges. “Or straight to the movies, we can forget about this attempted detour.” 

 

“Oh hun…” Alex says, patronizing. 

 

Barry wiggles in his seat, “Alex…” 

 

Alex stops the car, gets out, walks around to the other side, opens the door and forcibly drags Barry out of the car. Barry screeches, kicks, and bites at Alex. “Why are you doing this?!?!?! Let me go!” 

 

“Whoa! Dude!” Hunter points at the scene. Oliver’s eyes widen. He parks his car in a deeply shadowed section, making to get out. Hunter grabs his arm as a van pulls up next to the struggling pair, “Dude, that looks legit, we can’t fight that. We’ll just get ourselves killed or kidnapped too. Let’s just call 9-1-1. Get the plate numbers while I make the call…” Men in masks pile out of the van, six in all. 

 

Oliver slips out of the car and sticks to the shadows as he makes his way close enough to see the van’s plate number. “Let me go!” Barry’s yelling becomes more frantic, “Who are you!?” 

 

Two of the masked men grab Barry from Alex and start dragging him into the van. Another starts counting money out to Alex and yet another chuckles, replying in a heavy accent, “We’re the Bratva.” The others chuckle and start to get back in the van, the one with the money finally returning. 

 

Oliver slinks further into the shadows and makes his way to Hunter as he finishes up the call. “They’ll be here in like ten minutes. Did you get the plates?” 

 

“Yeah, I got them.” Oliver looks shaken. “They say they’re with the Bratva.” 

 

“Who are they?” 

 

“They’re the Russian mob.” Oliver looks terrified. “They paid Alex.” 

 

“Well shit.” Hunter breathes, “Dude.” 

 

Oliver nods, “I know. I told you that guy was no good.” 

 

The pair watch as the van screeches out of the area, leaving tar marks on the ground. Alex follows soon after, headlights fading into the distance. Minutes later a police cruiser pulls up into the lighted part of the area and two uniformed officers step out. Hunter and Oliver gladly rush over to the officers and start to tell them everything they witnessed. 

 

“I know it may not seem like it,” The short, brunette female kindly tells them, “but you boys did the right thing in not engaging.  That would have only ended with the two of you in body bags or kidnapped as well.” Oliver still looks shaken, “Oh hun.” The officer pulls Oliver into a quick hug, “Do you mind if I drive your car back to Dalton? My partner will take the cruiser and start the search. They’ll find your friend.” 

 

Oliver nods his consent and the trio make their way back to the car and half an hour later they arrive at Dalton. The officer walks the boys in the front door and the three are met to a mass of chaos. Warblers and lacrosse members are milling around everywhere frantically with Sebastian crying hysterically in the middle, Jeff, Thad, and Nick surrounding him in a protective huddle. Hunter and Oliver plonk down on a couch, studiously ignoring the looks the other boys were shooting them. 

 

The officer makes her way over to the Dalton faculty and other two officers to discuss matters further. A few moments later Alex is drug down some stairs by another uniform and out the door, the heavy stares of the boys on his back. “That fucker.” Jeff hisses, many of the other boys heartily agreeing. 

 

Sebastian finally starts to calm down, much to everyone’s relief as it had shaken many of the boys to see the usually unflappable boy break down. Eventually the Dalton headmaster moves to address the gathered boys. “Mr. Grint has been taken into custody for questioning in the kidnapping of Barry Allen. The police force is diligently looking for Mr. Allen as is federal forces due to the suspected involvement of the Bratva mob. Officers will be dispatched here at Dalton at all times to ensure the safety of us all and parents are currently being informed by our staff. Please do not hesitate to come to the office with any information you might think of, no matter how trivial it may seem.” 

 

Thad nudges Sebastian and hisses into his ear, “Go tell them about the phone calls.” 

 

“I don’t know…” Sebastian looks hesitant. 

 

“Do it, Sebastian.” Oliver speaks up. “It may be life or death for Barry.” 

 

“You don’t think I don’t know this?” Sebastian spits. 

 

“Is there a problem here boys?” The headmaster asks, not unkindly. 

“Tell him or I will.” Oliver threatens, “You’re not the only one who cares for Barry.” 

 

Sebastian looks up at the headmaster fearfully, “I may have something that might help the investigation…” 

 

The headmaster nods, “Come along then, lad. I’ll take you to my office and you can discuss this with the detective in charge here at Dalton.” He then guides Sebastian away from the gathered boys. Oliver looks over at the trio. 

 

“You did the right thing.” Jeff finally mutters, after a long silence. “They should have said something when it first happened.” 

 

Cisco pops up from behind Nick, “Yeah, but they were scared.” 

 

“That’s no excuse!” Nick snaps hysterically. 

 

“Why don’t we all just calm down.” Hunter forcefully says. “Getting upset with each other isn’t helping the situation any. We need to be calm for when Smythe comes back.” 

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, Clarington is right.” Cisco agrees, grimacing.

 

The others sigh, “Yeah, alright.” Jeff  agrees. “If only for Bas.” 

 

“That’s it, my lad.” He whispers encouragingly as Sebastian takes a seat. 

 

“My name is Detective Larry Barton.” A tall, lanky detective with kind brown eyes informs Sebastian. “You’re Sebastian, aren’t you?” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Sebastian mutters into his lap. 

 

Barton nods as he pulls out his notepad, “What was it that you wanted to tell me?” Sebastian mutters something. “Please, speak up.” Barton requests. 

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath before saying, “The Bratva was calling Barry and I. They have since the end of summer.”   Shocked silence fell over the office. 


	11. Counting Hours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has mentions of torture. I don't detail very explicitly what happens, but I just want to inform you guys just in case torture is a trigger. I've updated the tags accordingly. 
> 
> Also, I know this chapter is rather short, but I'm cackling at how I ended this chapter. I'm done with university and I'm on summer break, so hopefully I can start updating more! :) And thank you guys for being so patient and kind as my crazy schedule allows for such erratic updating.

Barton falls over himself in shock, “They’ve been doing what now?” 

 

Sebastian looks down at his lap once more. “It hasn’t been that often. We thought it was a prank caller at first. Then I thought they were just crazy...never told Barry that, though. And now look where it’s gotten him!” Sebastian angrily wipes at a few stray tears tracking down his cheeks. 

 

“Oh my god.” Barton mutters to himself as the headmaster wraps an arm around Sebastian. 

 

“I’d suggest you call in a few more officers to patrol Dalton.” The headmaster coolly informs the detective. 

 

Barton hurriedly rustles around for his phone, “Right away! I think it would be best if you hand over your phone, Sebastian, so one of our CSIs can look it over for any traces.” 

 

Sebastian pulls out his phone and shoves it towards the detective, “They once even used Joe’s caller ID.” 

 

“Joe?” Barton asks in confusion. 

 

“Their foster father.” The headmaster replies. “Do you need anything else from Sebastian?” At the detective’s negative head shake, he then asks, “Anything else to tell Detective Barton?” 

 

“No, sir.” 

 

“Then let’s get you back to your friends and then into your dorm room.” He then leads Sebastian out of his office and offers him over to his waiting friends. “Why don’t you all go back to one of your dorms and spend the evening together.” 

 

“Power in numbers?” Cisco asks. 

 

The headmaster gives a wry grin, “Indeed. Now, off you all trot. And please come to me, any time of day, if you remember anything else that might get Barry back sooner. Or contact any of the officers that will be patrolling the grounds. Mr. West will be here tomorrow morning.” 

 

“Of course, sir, thank you, sir.” Thad replies before he turns and starts to shuffle the group back to his room. 

 

Several miles away, Barry slowly wakes up, noticing the pounding in his head and the pain in his wrists and ankles from where the ropes were tightly bound around his limbs. He tries to make a noise, but is cut off by a rag shoved in his mouth. “Oh look, the sleeping beauty has finally awaken.” A sarcastic, thickly Russian accented voice drawls. Barry blearily looks towards the voice, fringe falling in his face. 

 

“You may be wondering,” An equally sarcastic voice giggles, “why you are here and not on a date with your little Alex.” The figure moves closer, out of the shadows revealing a fit blonde female. She bends down and caresses Barry’s face, causing him to flinch away, “My name is Alla Popov and I’m here to convert you to our cause...with force, if need be.” She allows her nails to bite into Barry’s cheeks. “Do you understand?” Barry frantically nods his head in understanding. “Good. You and me will get along just fine then.” Alla gives Barry a sickly sweet smile, tapping his cheek once before moving off. “Why don’t you and Kristoff get acquainted, hmm?” She turns to address the older male, “I’ll be back in the morning.” 

 

Kristoff flips open a wicked looking pocketknife, a large smirk taking over his face, “I’d be delighted to get to know our little guest.” 

“Excellent.” Alla titters before sauntering off, hips swaying in what Barry assumed she thought was attractive. 

 

“Just you and me, moy dorogoy mal'chik.” Kristoff sarcastically says as he draws closer to Barry, knife glinting dangerously in the harsh industrial lighting. Barry screams as the first cut is made. 

 

Several hours later natural lighting starts to show through the openings in the warehouse ceiling, shocking Barry awake and bringing back awareness of the throbbing pain radiating on his chest from the intricate carving of the Bratva symbol. Blood slowly weeps out of the fresher wounds, older ones stopped by old and crusted blood. Barry groans, his head rolling limply against the back of the chair. 

 

“Oh, look who’s awake!” Alla cheerily greets, “Thirsty, honey? ‘Course you are!” Alla shoves a bottle of water next to Barry’s lips and forces him to drink. All too soon she pulls the water away, “Can’t have you getting sick! Now, are you willing to cooperate?” 

 

“Why would I cooperate when I just spent the night getting carved up?” Barry groans, half delirious with pain. 

 

Alla rolls her eyes, “Why that wasn’t nothing! That was just the cursory tattoo that all new members get!” 

 

“Why don’t you get an actual tattoo?” Barry sullenly asks. 

 

Alla smacks him, “Stop asking questions! Now, are you going to cooperate or not?” 

 

Barry glares at her defiantly through half-lidded eyes, “Go screw yourself.” 

 

Alla smirks, “Excellent. Dzhon, idi syuda.” Another man moves forward, holding a wicked knife like Kristoff had, “This is John.” Alla introduces the man to Barry, “You and him will get to spend some quality time together. Enjoy.  _ Don’t go easy on him _ .” 

 

“ _ Of course not _ .” John easily replies back in Russian. Barry once again screams as blade touches skin. 

 

A knock sounds on Sebastian’s dorm room door back at Dalton Academy. “Sebastian?” Joe calls, sparing a glance at the two police officers stationed outside of the bedroom. 

 

A few seconds later Sebastian opens the door, hair flattened and clothing rumpled. “Hey, Joe.” 

 

Joe pulls Sebastian into a hug, “They’ll find him.” Sebastian clings to his foster father. “They’ve got so many people looking for him.” Sebastian sniffles, causing Joe to clutch him tighter to his chest. The other Warblers appear in the doorway, all staring at Joe with expressions of despair. Finally Sebastian pulls away and Joe offers the other boys a weak, ‘hello’ which gets vaguely returned. “Have you ate yet? Any of you?” 

 

When no response if forthcoming, one of the officers offers, “No, they haven’t left the room yet today.” Her mouth pinches, “Even though it’s already ten.” 

 

Joe sighs, “This isn’t doing anyone any good. Come on, let’s all go get something to eat, I know it won’t help much, but you’ll feel a little better for it.” The same officer nods her approval at Joe’s words. 

 

“We will of course be following the group.” She tells Joe sternly. 

 

Joe nods, “I would expect nothing less from a protection detail.” Joe promptly grabs Sebastian and drags him out of the room and down the hall towards the stairwell, the other boys and the two officers following close behind. “The school is shut down until the problem is neutralized.” Joe tells the boys, “And until Barry is returned to us.” Sebastian wetly sniffs.  

 

The group of Warblers and Joe has hardly left the Warbler practice room, save for the occasional break and rotating staff of police officers. Every once in awhile a staffer for Dalton enters the room and checks in or plies the boys with food, but for the most part the room has existed in a somber silence broken only by the sound of the decks of cards slapping against each other. About an hour into the vigil, Hunter and Oliver joined the group. At the 24 hour mark of Barry being missing, Joe gets up and starts to irritably pace. At the 26 hour marker, Joe forces the group of high schoolers to go back to their dorms and get some sleep, the police detail dutifully following. 

 

At the 18 hour marker, Barry refuses for the fourth time to join the Bratva. At the 24 hour marker he begs for mercy, at the 26 marker he is forcibly woken from being passed out. When he’s been in their hands for 36 hours, Barry starts pleading again for mercy and refuses yet again to join them. 

 

At 38 hours, Joe slams doors and Sebastian hardly moves out of his bed. The Warblers, Oliver and Hunter watch as everyone break apart around them. The 40 hour marker passes quickly by, the Dalton staff growing more irritated by the second and the police force starting to angrily snap at each other. 

 

At 43 hours, Alla approaches Barry once again, “Join us, darling?” 

 

“Will it make the pain stop?” Barry sobs. 

 

Alla’s tiny smirk grows into a shark’s smile, “Of course it will.” 

 

Barry frantically agrees, “Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!” 

 

“Excellent.” Alla nods at Kristoff. “Hose him off. John, get him some new clothes. Can’t have our newest member looking like you do, now can we?” 

  
At 43.5 hours, the heavily armed police task force storms into the warehouse where Barry is being held. 


	12. Cuddling Is All The Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is my offering. It took just shy of a month to get out, but it's here. I hope you guys like it! I'm starting to wind down this story. I do, however, have plans to continue their story after college when they're adults working in the real world and something Flash happens...

“Hold!” The leader calls once he spots Kristoff holding a gun to Barry’s head. 

 

“One move and  _ kapow _ .” Kristoff growls. John shifts to block Alla from view. 

 

Barry groans in misery as Kristoff’s rough hold breaks open several of the wounds littering his body. The next several hours blend together in Barry’s mind. Somewhere along the way there was a shoot-out with one officer down, but still breathing, and all the Bratva members in the warehouse scattered out across the area dead. Barry remembers an ambulance screaming and people moving frantically around him. He remembers passing out and sleeping fitfully until pure oblivion takes over once he reaches the operating room. 

 

When he wakes up, it’s to a full room. Sebastian and Joe are huddled closest to him with the other Warblers, Hunter, and Oliver scattered around the large hospital room and spilling out into the hallway. Barry groans as he wakes up and immediately most of the room’s other occupants are awake as well. Barry’s mind is still fuzzy, a feeling that doesn’t go away anytime soon. The group experiences collective relief at seeing Barry awake and if Sebastian doesn’t let go of his brother for a long time, no one mentions it. 

 

Eventually the nurses kick out most of the boys until only Sebastian and Joe were left. “You scared us real good, kid.” Joe wearily tells Barry, squeezing his hand. 

 

Barry weakly smiles, “‘M sorry, didn’ mean ta.” 

 

Joe strokes Barry’s hair, “We know.” A few moments of silence pass before Joe speaks again, taking in the sight of the twins cuddled as close together as the hospital bed allowed. “The officers have apprehended everyone. They are now working on making sure everything is safe for you and for the other students. That is, if you still wish to go back to Dalton.” 

 

“Ollie’s there.” Barry slurs, a stupid grin on his face, “”N Seb, ‘n the ‘blers.” 

 

Sebastian wetly laughs, “Yeah, the Warblers are there too and I’m wherever you are.” 

 

And that was that. A week later, when Barry is tucked away in his dorm room at Dalton, a protective detail stationed outside of Dalton and another officer patrolling the hallways at night Barry confesses everything in greater detail to his brother. “I told the police everything important.” Barry whispers to Sebastian, who has a snake hold on his brother in imitation of cuddling. “But there are just some things I don’t feel comfortable telling them. Maybe not even the therapist.” 

 

“You know you’ll have to tell the therapist eventually.” Sebastian smooths Barry’s hair. 

 

Barry nods sadly, “I know, but I’d rather tell you first.” 

 

“Thank you.” Sebastian mumbles, “I’ve already told you how it felt to not know where you were. I can’t imagine your pain.” 

 

Barry snuggles into Sebastian more, “Just cuddle.” 

 

Sebastian chuckles, “I suppose.” A few minutes of silence pass, “Are you ready to start classes again? And to go to Warbler’s practice?” 

 

Barry shrugs, “I guess. The therapist says routine helps.” 

 

Sebastian nods, “She told me that too.” 

 

“Cuddling works better.” Sebastian laughs at Barry’s words, but doesn’t disagree. 

 

The twins quickly find that cuddling with the Warblers, in a large dogpile, works wonders. “BARRY!” The boys screech as Barry and Sebastian wander into the practice room later that day, before Barry returns to classes. Barry grins stupidly to himself as the boys keep wrapping their arms around each other, creating a human cocoon around the twins.

 

“Guys!” Barry laughs and Sebastian (no matter how much he later denies it) shrieks as they topple over and land in a giant pile on the ground. Despite the hazards cuddling presents, no one protests as they continue to start most of their meetings this way. Sebastian tolerates the shenanigans with an indulgent smile “Because it makes Barry happy, okay? So keep cuddling.” 

 

“Sebby, you’re growing soft.” Nick’s grin doesn’t falter as Sebastian pushes at his shoulder playfully. 

 

“Shut up.” Sebastian grumbles before moving off to cuddle with his twin on one of the large couches in the Warbler practice room.  

 

The next day is Barry’s first day back attending classes. Most of the students welcome him with welcome arms, however others aren’t so welcoming. “Needed to get laid so bad you whore yourself out to anyone?” One kid with large buck teeth, a face full of pimples, and a small, rounded belly sneered. 

 

Barry’s face falls and he starts to shut down, something which the Warbler are quick to notice. Sebastian glares and moves towards the boy, but Nick and Jeff are quick to shove him back while Cisco and Thad team-up to verbally abuse the kid into submission. “Needed to get his ass kicked so bad you pick on Barry, who just got kidnapped by fucking insane mob members?” Thad glares him down. The kid scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

Cisco glares at him icily and threatens, “I’ll go get the secretary and she’ll make sure you get kicked out if you don’t back down and fuck off.” Nick smirks at Cisco’s cursing. 

 

“Oh really, fatty?” 

 

“Hey!” Barry cuts in, upset by the name calling, “My foster father’s a cop and I bet he can find some charges to arrest you on.” 

 

The kid grimaces, but slurs, “Fuckin’ loser.”      

 

“How about you beat it?” Oliver appears behind the kid, looming over him. 

 

“Says wh-” The kid swallows as he turns around, uneasy now that the significantly larger Oliver has gotten in on the action. “You know what, why don’t we all not hit each other and I’ll scram?” He doesn’t wait for a response and scampers off through the crowd of uniformed boys that had gathered as the confrontation continued. 

 

Barry gives Oliver a tiny smile, “Thanks.” He takes Sebastian’s hand and hurries off towards their class, the other Warblers on their heels. 

 

“Why don’t you all beat it?” Oliver growls at the group of boys, who beat a hasty retreat, suddenly leaving the hall empty. 

 

Hunter appears next to Oliver, “Trying to be a hero?” 

 

“I’m hardly the hero type.” Oliver scoffs and leaves Hunter behind as he too heads towards his class. Hunter rolls his eyes and walks in the opposite direction.  

 

Later that week, Barry and Sebastian go back to lacrosse practice and Barry feels as if his life is slowly coming back together. “I hate the thought that I’ll have to go to trial again soon.” 

 

“He deserves it for what he did to you.” 

 

“I’m not saying he doesn’t, I just don’t want to see the inside of the courthouse again.” 

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Sebastian confesses, setting aside his French homework. “Our lives have kinda gone to shit.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, “We have each other. And the Warblers.” 

 

“And Oliver.” Sebastian teases. 

 

Barry blushes, “Think he’ll work the nerve to ask me out?” 

 

“Who says you can’t ask him out?” Sebastian shrugs, “You are not a shrinking violet, you’re Barry fucking Allen and when you feel more recovered from all the shit you just went through, you march right up to Oliver Queen and you ask him out. If he turns you down, well fuck him because you’re too good for him!” 

 

Barry grins at his brother, “Thanks for the peptalk.” 

 

“Anytime. Now shut up, I need to conjugate these verbs.” Sebastian promptly turns around on his bed, textbook dragging behind him, and starts scribbling on his notebook paper. Barry smiles to himself as he pulls his math homework closer. 

 

Months pass and suddenly they only have a month before their school year is up. “I think I’m going to ask Oliver out.” Barry confesses to Cisco during a Warbler movie night in Thad’s room. 

 

“What?” Cisco squawks, causing Nick and Thad to look at them, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

 

“Shhhhhh!” Barry quickly hushes him, slapping a hand over Cisco’s mouth. “Seb thinks it’s a good idea. I think he’s alright with Oliver now because of how he helped during my kidnapping.” 

 

Cisco pushes Barry’s hand off and looks intently at him, “Yeah, I guess he’s cool.” 

 

“Yeah, isn’t he though?” Jeff sounds like a preteen girl as he butts into the conversation, causing both boys to flail. “I think you should totes do it.” 

 

“Do what?” Nick asks, pausing the movie. All the Warblers turn to face the trio, Barry’s face becoming progressively redder. 

 

“Barry is planning on asking Oliver out.” Jeff casually says, picking at his nails. 

 

Barry’s outraged “Jeff!” gets ignored in the commotion Jeff’s announcement causes amongst the Warblers. Chaos reigns for a few minutes as they all yell at each other, trying to be heard. “GUYS!” Barry finally calls them to order, “If I promise to tell you how it goes when I’ve asked him out will you all shut up and go back to watching Johnny Depp?” 

 

After they have all agreed, the movie has been turned back on, and Sebastian has flashed a smile at his brother, Cisco grins at Barry, “What are you going to do for the date?” 

 

“I was thinking a movie in my dorm. I’m still not too comfortable going out much without you guys.” 

 

“Nothing to apologize for, some freaky shit has happened to you.” Cisco musses Barry’s hair and Barry allows him to snuggle into his side as they too go back to watching Johnny Depp parade around on screen. 

 

“Thanks Cisco.” 

 

Cisco grins into Barry’s side, “Anytime for my science bro.” Barry laughs and the pair fall silent, enraptured by the movie’s plot. 

 

“So you ever gonna ask Allen out?” Hunter lazily drawls from his bed. 

 

“Shut up.” Oliver snaps, hunched over his homework, frantically scratching away. 

 

“I’m just saying that-” 

 

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?” Oliver growls, eyes flashing dangerously. 

 

Hunter scoffs and turns to his own work, only too happy to answer the door when someone knocks. “Oh, Baaaaarry! What can I do for you?” 

 

“Um,” Barry looks at Hunter nervously, “I was hoping that I could talk to Oliver, if he was here.” 

 

Oliver is up in a flash and shoving Hunter away, “Hey.” 

 

“Hey.” Barry smiles, nerves subsiding some now that he was standing in front of Oliver, “I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?” 

 

“Yeah.” Oliver nods, “I am.” 

 

“Would you want to watch a movie with me?” 

 

Oliver can hardly contain his excitement. “Like a date?” 

 

Barry blushes, “I was hoping for it to be a date. I’m not comfortable going outside of Dalton for it though, so I was going to kick Sebastian out and I thought we could watch the new Ryan Reynolds movie on my laptop…It sounds lame now that I’ve said it outloud.” 

 

Oliver shakes his head, “I want you to feel comfortable! I’d love to watch a movie with you.” 

 

Hunter laughs at the large amount of awkward coming from the pair, “Oh my god.” 

 

Oliver turns around long enough to snap out an irritated, “Shut  _ up _ Hunter!” Hunter mockingly zips his lips as Oliver turns back to Barry, “Tell me the time and I’ll be there.” 

 

“How about six? Right after dinner?” Barry scratches his neck and shuffles his feet. 

 

Oliver grins, absolutely delighted, “Yes.” 

Barry grins back, “Awesome! I’ll, I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Oliver nods and the pair awkwardly part, Oliver back into his room and Barry down the hallway.

 

“The amount of awkward between the pair of you.” Hunter giggles, dropping onto his bed and flailing about. 

 

Oliver throws his pillow at him, earning an indignant cry from his roommate, and returns to his homework. “Asshole.” Hunter laughs some more.  

 

“So how did it go?” Sebastian asks as soon as Barry is in the door. 

 

“He said yes!” Barry grins stupidly and collapses down onto his bed, “You have to go do something else after dinner tomorrow.” 

 

“Fiiiiiine.” Sebastian dramatically wails, “I guess I’ll go spend time with Niff.” 

 

Barry laughs, “Your sacrifice is much appreciated.” 

 

“For twue wuve.” Sebastian says, face deadly serious. 

 

“You’d make a horrible priest. Even worse than the guy in  _ The Princess Bride _ .” 

 

“Nuh uh, I’d be the best priest ever.” Sebastian smirks and recites, “Mawwiage. Mawwiage is what bwings us togethew today. Mawwiage, that bwessed awwangement, that dweam within a dweam. And wove, twue wove, wiww fowwow you fowevah and evah… So tweasuwe youw wove.” By the end of the speech, Barry is rolling on the floor in stitches and Sebastian isn’t far behind. 

 

“Oh my god.” Barry wheezes out between laughs, “I can’t believe you’ve got that entire thing memorized.” 

 

“If you tell that to anyone else I will end.” Sebastian warns, a stupid grin on his face, “ _ The Princess Bride _ is the best.”  

 

“Cross my heart!” Barry finally starts to calm down, only to start laughing again as Sebastian starts narrating another scene from the movie. “Your ears you keep and I’ll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours…” 


	13. An Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not totally satisfied with this ending, but it's not really the end. I might continue their story in a third installment set right at the start of The Flash. Though this might take longer to get out because I’d like to wrap up a couple of my other unfinished stories before I start another one. And if I get inspiration to write it. However, it might turn out that I just write a bunch of one-shots that are set in the same universe. Haven’t quite decided yet. It’s wherever the muse takes me...
> 
> Anyways, thank you for sticking this out with me and a huge thank you to vibeycisco on ff for keeping me motivated to update and not give up!

The rest of the year passes quickly and with the typical rush of exams. “You’ll visit?” Barry asks on the last day of classes as Oliver walks into the twin’s dorm room, the protection detail finally deemed obsolete as the Bratva has seemingly disappeared from the state entirely. 

 

“Absolutely.” Oliver grins, handing Barry a rose he had hidden behind his back. “I wouldn’t dream of not seeing you all summer. What’s a short train ride to our epic romance?” 

 

“More like epic barf-mance.” Sebastian gripes from his bed as he stashes away shirts. 

 

Barry rolls his eyes, “You’re just jealous that Zach didn’t ask you out.” 

 

“Shut up.” Sebastian grumbles, violently shoving the next shirt inside the suitcase, causing Barry to laugh in amusement. 

 

Yeah, Barry muses to himself, there were good days and bad days, but the good were starting to outweigh the bad and things were starting to look up. “I got to get going.” Oliver says, dropping a kiss to Barry’s forehead, “Text me when you get back to Central.”

 

“Text _ me _ when you get back to Starling.” Barry counters playfully, stealing a kiss before shooing Oliver out of the room. 

 

“C’mon lover boy.” Sebastian calls, shouldering his bags and rushing out of the room, Barry doing the same a few seconds later. The twins waddle their way through the swarming mass of Dalton boys, throwing good-byes as they go. Eventually they spot Joe through the sea of blazers and head towards him. 

 

“Hey boys.” Joe greets the twins with a large smile as they emerge from the mass of boys. 

 

“Hey Joe!” They chorus and throw their bags in the back, settling in for the long trip back to Central City. 

 

\--

 

Oliver’s phone beeps, bringing a smile to his face:  _ Hey, back in Central.  _

 

_ Back in Starling :)  _

 

_ Can’t wait to see you xx _

 

_ Yeah, me too  _

 

“Oliver, who are you texting?” Robert asks as they pull into their long driveway. 

 

Oliver shrugs, “Just Tommy.” 

 

Robert smiles at his son, “Yes, he’s been asking about you all school year. Perhaps this summer the two of you won’t get into so much trouble.” 

 

“We’ll try, but no promises, Dad.” 

 

Robert ruffles Oliver’s hair and exits the car, Oliver right behind as he sends another text,  _ Maybe you could bring Seb to Starling and we can go boating.  _

 

_ I don’t know, I’ve always heard that boating can be dangerous _

 

_ Nah, not like the boat is gonna run into a storm and wreck, leaving us stranded _

 

_ Ha! Yeah, I guess you’re right. What would the chances of that happening be? _

 

_ Doubt it’ll ever happen to us _

 

_ Miss your face _

 

_ Me too. Gotta go, Dad’s calling for me  _

 

_ :P _


End file.
